Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed
by Warmachine375
Summary: What if Elaine were to drink the Fountain's waters and became immortal instead of Ban during a demon attack? After Ban's death, Elaine took the blame of the burning of the Fairy King's Forest and was sentenced to death for the sin of greed. Eventually she ended becoming a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed. I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading a Nanatsu no Taizai Gaiden: Ban's Sidestory, I've been thinking of "What If Elaine were to drink the entire cup filled with waters of everlasting life and became immortal instead of Ban as he intends her to do to save her life during the fat clown-like Demon's attack on the Fairy King's Forest and after defeating the Demon, Elaine felt sad of Ban's death and turned herself in to the kingdom of Liones who accuses her for destroying her own country and taking the Fountain of Youth for herself and sentences her to death. Eventually she would become a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed instead of Ban?"**

**Might be a good AU story don'cha think? I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai at all. The awesome manga belongs to Nakaba Suzuki.**

**Enjoy**! **;-)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Opening her eyes, a small young blond-haired girl with orange eyes clad in simple jail clothes awoke in her cell, heavily guarded by knights and soldiers of the kingdom with few items in her possession. As she helped herself up, the girl rubbed her temple after experiencing severe headaches to ease the pain.

"Oww my head really hurts" as she still rubbed her head "Never thought being an immortal can feel that headache. Ugh." the girl commented.

Then she noticed a tray of food and water being given to her daily by a routine shift on the floor and her stomach growled.

"I'm kinda feeling hungry anyway" as she picked up the tray and began to eat. While chewing and drinking, the girl began to recall everything what she knew within her mind: she is no ordinary girl or even a human at all, she is a fairy or to be exact an immortal fairy.

Her name is Elaine, the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth and sister of the Fairy King Harlequin. Currently she is in prison for the crime of greed, accused of destroying her own country and taking the Fountain of Youth for herself by the kingdom of Liones who was in alliance with the fairy nation.

Having recalled who she was, Elaine also remembered that yesterday was her 33rd execution lately which involves being dismembered brutally but it failed to kill her once again like all other executions due to her immortality. Although her race, the fairies are immortal who can never age or feel sick but can be killed by physical means like murder, Elaine was a special case: she drank the waters of the Fountain of Youth, her country's national treasure and the source of life for the sustainability of the Fairy King's Forest and became truly immortal, never to die from murder or disease at all, the aging is another thing since she already lived 700 years before drinking the cup.

"Those humans didn't get, how they call it, the memo that I can't be killed by any means of execution and yet they still continue to do so 33 times lately!" as Elaine sighed of the human stubbornness.

But it wasn't her entire fault to drink the whole cup. Elaine did this because a man who was famously known for his constant thievery in Britannia told her to in order to save her life during a Demon's attack. That man's name is Ban, the one who destroyed her depression for 700 years in just seven days of interacting with each other.

Looking out in a small window of her cell, Elaine began to recall that moment like if it was yesterday...

"Oh Ban why did you leave me alone in this world?" she said as tears in her eyes began to flow.

_700 Years ago_

In the Fairy King's Forest, Elaine watched with tears in her eyes as her brother Harlequin about to leave when she and her fellow fairies watch as their Fairy King leave.

"Big brother, please don't leave me! Don't leave alone to guard the Fountain without you!" as she tried to plead Harlequin not to go.

"But I can't! Helbram and the others are in danger. I can't leave them like this!", Harlequin justified his reason to leave as he flew in full speed to rescue his best friend Helbram.

"Brotheeerr!" Elaine cried in grief.

As a result, Elaine had guarded the Fountain of Youth for 700 years in solitude, having thwarted all attempts mostly by humans: a aging king desiring immortality sent an army to invade her home, a merchant who dreamt of endless riches and attempted to steal the Fountain of Youth from her; and finally a savage tribe attempted to burn the Fairy King's Forest down with her to take the national treasure for themselves.

All that changed when she met Bandit Ban...

* * *

_20 Years ago_

At the Sacred Tree, a young man climbed up the tree of humongous size by hopping from branch to branch with a merry look on his face and a sing-song tune in his voice.

"A lick will add ten years to your life. A swallow will add a hundred years to your life. Drink it all and you'll live foreveeer!"

Finally reaching the tree, the young man set his bag on top of the tree and was about to help himself up.

"There! According to Zhivago's info, on top of this tree, is where 'the treasure protected by a saint' should beeee!"

On the other hand, Elaine noticed his presence and stared at him innocently. The man stood up and stared at her for a few minutes before laying his eyes on the Fountain of Youth.

"Oohh! There's the treasure, 'the Fountain of Youth! If you drink the water flowing from the cup, you'll be granted eternal life...huuh? Although the story seemed exaggerated, there's no saint protecting the treasure" the young man looks him awe at his prize. Hearing this, Elaine began to make her move as the bandit looked at her and asked "Are you lost little girl?"

"I'm protecting the Fountain...", Elaine spoke innocently as she levitated much to human's astonishment. "From bandits like you" as she raised her hand that summoned hard winds to blow the man away.

"Wha- wa..wait!" the human bandit tried to resist the force of the wind conjured by Elaine and flew right off the Sacred Tree. "Whoaaaa! I'm gonna diiiiiieeee! the man cried frantically as he fell.

"Don't worry. Even if you die, you'll continue to live on as part of this forest" Elaine said after easily blowing off the bandit. Noticing a change in the clouds. "Those clouds looks ominous though..is it a sign" as she wonders but loses her though when she saw the bandit climbing back up again repeating the same words again just like the last time before sending him flying away again. The human persistently climbed back again and again and again as Elaine repeatedly blew him off until they're both annoyed.

"Knock it off already!" the human bandit exclaimed. "That's my line!", Elaine retorted. Both silently called each other '_so annoying_'

"And how are you still alive? No human should be able to survive after falling from this height!" Elaine demanded an explanation from the human.

Weeeeeel...I'd get caught in a branch, or get cushioned by a cluster of trees or get lucky and fall on top of a Giant King Trumpet Mushroom.

"...No way...why would this forest protect a human...?" Elaine looked in disbelief of what the human just said.

"Kah Kah! How should I know?" the bandit couldn't know the answer but readies his three-section staff continuing "...But it's surprising that you, little miss, would be the guardian of the treeeasure. Now matter how you look at it, you're more a little girl than a saint, but...I won't hold back against youu!"

"_A weapon imbued with power.. Kill and steal...All humans think are_", Elaine thought in her mind. Then the bandit swings his weapon in a kung fu-fashion, Elaine raised her hand to attack. But instead of attacking Elaine, the human used the three-section staff to swiftly take the cup as fast as lightning and sniffed at it "It's..not alcoholic. Too baad"

Elaine saw this and realized that the bandit took the cup without noticing as she turned around to see where the Fountain was placed upon was missing.

"N...No!" she cried in panic. "Cheers to my long and prosperous li-" the young man said cheerfully as he was about to drink the cup but was cut off when Elaine immobilized him by summoning the tree's branches on him. "-fe?" his sentence was finished.

Elaine sighed in relief as the bandit tried desperately to break free "THE HELL IS THIIIIS!? HEY! LET ME GO!"

"I don't expect you humans to understand...but without this Fountain of Youth, the forest will die!" Elaine explaining to the struggling man.

"Oh, I got it!" the man exclaimed just after a few seconds much to Elaine's surprise and disbelief.

"I...I got it? That's such an obvious lie!" Elaine believed that the bandit is lying.

"Noooo, I'm serious!" the person said defending himself.

"_What a foolish human..He doesn't even know that we fairies can read the hearts of humans.._" Elaine thought as she is confident that the man is clearly lying of his words, reading his heart.

But instead of lies, Elaine heard truthful words in the man's heart. _Oh well, I guess I have to give up.._

"_Huh?_" Elaine mentally thought in surprise. "The ale made from the forest's wild-berries is reeeeally goooood.." as he commented but deep in his heart _Maaan, what a wasted trip_. He continued to comment in his current situation. _It'd be a shame if I couldn't drink it anymore..._

_And there's something bottomless that spreads in this man's heart_ she mentally said before releasing the human off the branches he was trapped in much to his surprise.

"Who...are you?" Elaine asked. "Can't you tell by looking? I'm a bandit! Bandiit!" the human retorted at such a dumb question.

"That's not what I meant. What's.." she said trying to ask his name again before he finally answered.

"I go by Bandit Ban. You little girl" Ban said as he relax his shoulders from the stiffness he'd endure by Elaine's branches.

"I'm not a kid..and it's Elaine" she gave her name to Ban. _What a weird human_ she thought.

As the two settled down and talked with Ban hanging from the branch and herself floating in the air as Elaine wonders aloud. "I wonder what happened..How was a human let through? Until now, the Forest has never let a single person with malice in...an aging king dreamt of ruling forever and sent an army to invade... a merchant dreamt of obtaining endless riches and attempted to steal the fountain of youth... a savage tribe attempting to burn down the whole forest with me"

Turning to Ban, she asked. "What's your reason...for wanting the Fountain of Youth?"

"Hm, well...even though my life hasn't been all that great, if I live long enough..something good might happen...something like that. That's about it" Ban replied to her question. Elaine saw the truth of his words in his heart as she saw Ban living a life of poverty, forcing him to resort to steal from people to survive, some of them left him beaten up.

"But what if you obtain immortality...and even then nothing good happens to you?" Elaine asked another question. "Ahn?" Ban responded.

"I've been protecting this forest and the cup in place of my brother, the Fairy King of this forest...for several hundred years, nothing good has ever happened to me at that time." Elaine told Ban of her status as a Guardian Saint.

"Wha...seven hundred years?" Ban said as he looked in surprise. "...Are you shocked? Even though I looked like this, I've lived a life ten times longer than you have" Elaine said as she hung her head down.

"That must be boring as hell!" the bandit exclaimed of her solitude life which caused Elaine to tilt over her floating position and being irked by his words.

"Tha...that's what you had to say...? It's the first time anyone's said that to.." the Guardian Saint trying to control her temper but sadly it failed. "OF COURSE IT'S BORING! BORING BORING BORING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING OUTSIDE THIS FOREST FOR THE PAST SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS!" Elaine yelled at Ban in an outburst before panting in tiredness of her release of hot air.

Ban on the other hand, nearly fell off his sitting spot when his ears got caught in Elaine's sudden outburst had not for his reflexes. "...She's too much for me..." the young man said out loud before hopping down from the Sacred Tree. "Hey!" Elaine tried to get Ban back but assumed that he won't be coming back.

Elaine could only watch and sulk in sadness. "I wish...he had stayed and talked a little longer..." she thought out loud.

Sitting alone near the Fountain of Youth, Elaine was greeted by book shown by Ban in her face. "Tadaaaaa! This is the label of the Aberdeen ale that I was talking about earlier. The bittersweet fragrance of the wild-berry is amazing! No matter how much you drink, you'll never get wasted. I got some from a long time ago from Zhivago, a guy I met in a prison in Aberdeen. If I have never gotten to try it, my whole life would have been a waste!" the young bandit explained the contents from the book he had showed to Elaine.

"And the next page is.." Ban continued before being interrupted.

"...Ban!" Elaine exclaimed in shock "Wh- why?" she asked.

"This is my secret treasure that I dropped before you blew me off...my Ale Label Collectiooooon!" Ban explained his reasons.

"That's not what I meant...why did you come back?" Elaine asked one more time after receiving a different answer. "I wanted to show this you people of the **Boredom Clan**." Ban quickly gave his answer. Looking at his ale collection, Ban frowned, "But no one understands how amazing this thing is..." Elaine slightly chuckled. "...Hey can you show me some more" she asked.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking abouuuut!", Ban exclaimed with excitement. _He's a really weird human_, Elaine thought.

In seven days, Elaine and Ban interacted with each other; telling about her brother to Ban, being quite embarrassed to see the man in his birthday suit when Ban asked her to go for a swim together, talking about the Goblin a dark ale being the most famous one and its bitter taste of the roasted wheat is the ale's selling point, explaining to Ban about the almoca leaf and even about the concept of human greed. At that time, Elaine started to develop feelings for Ban, one of those moments she was both embarrassed and upset that Ban can't even tell how she felt resulting to weakly pummel him to no effect.

After seven days, Elaine sighed which Ban doesn't seem to take it lightly. "Hey, heeey, are you getting bored only after seven daaays? We're only halfway though the book!" playfully berated her.

"Tha...that's not it! It's just...you see, I don't even drink, so I feel like I'm becoming an expert in something useless for me..." Elaine quickly defended her reason to sigh.

Ban appeared to buy that and Elaine tells him that she enjoyed his stories and felt like she was on a journey with him. When Ban get up to find food, Elaine showed a glad look on her face but didn't notice a dark presence coming to the forest as she was reading half of the book left.

Elaine spoke out loud that she wished Ban came to steal her instead of the Fountain of Youth, which Ban, having found some cowberries quite fast, overheard and asked her if she wanna make that happen much to her embarrassment. When Ban decides to make it happen, Elaine tells him not to make fun of her. But Ban states that he's serious and called Elaine the first person to really listen to what he has to say since he doesn't get along particularly well with other people.

With a huge blush on her face, Elaine was excited but tells Ban that she can't leave the Forest due to her duties as the Guardian Saint of the Fountain but Ban quickly makes a proposal that he'll find her brother and bring him back that will relieve her of her duties. Hearing his words, Elaine quickly hugged him as her way of thank you.

Then suddenly, a large fat demon that looks like clown suddenly appeared, destroying the top of the Sacred Tree it landed and roared loudly before unleashing a demonic fire that caused tremendous damage to the forest and killed everything in its range of fire.

Elaine and Ban slightly manage to evade the Demon's descent as they try to help each other up.

"*cough* What..*cough* What is that monster?!" Ban frantically asked, having suffered from the fall earlier. "Ban! Pull yourself together!" Elaine said showing concern of his safety.

Answering to Ban's question previously, "The Forest of the Fairy King can't be burnt by natural fire...If it's being burnt..then it's "**Purgatory Fire**"! This unnatural power...there's no doubt about it" Elaine explained with fear of terror. "It's from the Demon Clan! They should have been sealed away after losing to the Goddess Clan in an ancient war...how is this possible?!" The Demon then took a look around with malevolent malice as if searching for something after gazing at its destructive power on the forest.

"Elaine! Where's the fountain?" Ban asked after listening to the fairy's explanation.

"Don't worry I got it!" Elaine replied, having already the cup in her hands or more precisely a branch she summoned to lift it from its place.

"That monster might be after it! Take the cup with you and run!" the man said as he brandished his three-section staff to battle the Demon.

"You too! The Demon hasn't noticed us yet!" the fairy tried to plead Ban not to risk their presence known to the Demon's view.

"Shhh! Thaaat's why we have to take it down in one hit!" Ban sing-song said as he swing around his three-section staff and made a war cry. He then ripped the heart of the Demon from behind and proudly displayed his supposed-victory. "See? One hit."

The Demon looked back to see its attacker right as Elaine was about to warn Ban "No, Ban! The Demon has more than one hea-" before the large monster fired a beam from its eye that sliced through Ban's arm and pierced Elaine's stomach without its victims' even realizing it.

"Ba..." Elaine trying to call out his name before collapsing.

"Ela..." Ban tried to call hers too before suffering massive blood loss.

As they lay severely wounded, Elaine tried to call out Ban and weakly handed over the cup. "Ban...Ba..n! Ta...Take the water..Please..drink" The fairy lost control of the branch carrying the cup before Ban managed to grab it.

_Ela...ine,_ a wounded Ban said in his heart as Elaine can read what he says in his heart. _Drink all...of the water...in.. the cup. You...need to live!_

Elaine shook her head in disapproval but Ban insisted. _I'm..no good. I don't..even have the strength..to drink it. ..That's why..you should.. _The fairy reluctantly lifted the cup and began to drink all its contents till the very last drop. _There...you go_, Ban mentally thanked her for listening to him in his last moments before death.

But Elaine had other plans: she intends to transfer the Fountain's everlasting waters into Ban to become immortal instead of her..but before she can do that, the Demon made a huge stomp on the ground, sending the fairy flying. And when she crashed, Elaine realized her mistake: she gulped down the Fountain's waters intended for Ban right into her throat and her wounds healed right away, fully becoming an immortal! The Demon unintentionally fulfilled Ban's wish for Elaine to drink the entire cup to save her life.

_N-no! No! No! No! This can't be! This can't be happening! I'm supposed to give Ban the cup's waters not me! Why?! _Elaine was shocked and panicked that her plan to save Ban backfired and became immortal herself. Before she can panic further, Elaine saw the Demon about to pounce on Ban's body and horribly tear him to pieces and swiftly reacted to get Ban to safety. This puzzles the Demon of its missing prey for a while.

_Good girl Elaine. Now get out of here while you still can! _as the human bandit tells Elaine to escape but the fairy felt rage within her towards the Demon, turning to Ban and said, "Ban, hold on a little longer, it'll take a while" The Demon wasted no time as it lunged its deadly claws on the fairy only to be countered by a large tree branch resulting one of its fingers broken but its brute force managed to break through the tree barrier and gravely wound Elaine but it quickly healed thanks to her newly-acquired immortality.

Telekinetically lifting Ban's three-section staff with a lift of her finger, Elaine angrily yelled with her tears flowing at the demonic being. "You..you killed Ban and now I'M GONNA KILL YOU MONSTER!" Then the brutal battle between the fairy and the Demon exploded as both combatants fought with everything they got and no holding back of their immense powers both suffering heavy fatal injuries during the entire battle, causing resulting colossal damage in the Forest of the Fairy King.

In the aftermath of the battle, Elaine successfully killed the Demon, leaving its grotesquely-dismembered corpse behind while her seriously grave wounds healed quickly as if nothing happened to her with few remaining pieces of her dress remaining. Returning to Ban, Elaine tried to tend to his wounds but the man spoke to her in his heart. _Hey, Elaine. You're an idiot. I told you to escape but you had to stay and fight that monster. Look at you you almost look like Swiss cheeese!_

"I'm sorry Ban. But if I left you, that monster would have make you its human sandwich by now!", Elaine retorted of his berating. An immobile but still barely alive Ban smiled and later coughed in blood, alarming Elaine.

"Ban, stay with me!" the fairy visibly panicked of her human friend's serious condition. _It's okay Elaine. At least that you lived. And..now that I know you're alive, I caaan goo and rest in peace _Ban mentally told her in his heart, but Elaine started to cry. "Please Ban don't die on me! I've always wanted to be with you. I don't want to be alone again..Please..don't leave me alone, Ban. I beg of you" as she pleaded Ban not to die.

_I was happy Elaine for being the first person to accept me who I am..Go to the world I told you about in my stories and see it for yourself, got it?... _Ban happily said to Elaine in his heart during the last moments of life. _Hey..Elaine..can you do that for me.._

"Yes..Ban! I will! I lo.." Elaine complied to Ban's last wish but was cut off by his death. Elaine is now alone again in the world as the man whom she grown to have feelings for is now gone from this world as she shed her tears of grief and sadness. She later used her magic to preserve Ban's deceased body then placed it somewhere no one can find and desecrate his tomb with the name placed on it: "Ban". She also kept the almoca seed with her to plant it later when she felt like it.

* * *

_Some time later after that._

"Criminal, name Elaine!", a voice yelled. That voice soon revealed to be the judge of the human kingdom. Elaine was under the custody of the kingdom of Liones carefully guarded by surrounding Holy Knights with chains in place of her hands after she willingly surrendered to a group of partolling Holy Knights sent to investigate the large black clouds of smoke over the fairy nation despite the treaty between two races to not cross each other's borders back at the ruins of the Fairy King's Forest.

"To satisfy your own greed, you destroyed the Forest of the Fairy King who had an alliance with us, and took the Fountain of Youth for yourself. In addition you betrayed your own country and your duty as the Guardian Saint! For your sins, you shall be sentenced to death!", the judge made his verdict of Elaine's sins.

The captain of the executioner Holy Knights approached Elaine and asked, "Any last words?"

"Last words eh? Well then, do you have ale? I would like to try it myself" Elaine playfully replied much to the Holy Knights' deadpanned of the fairy's last words.

And this is what happened to Elaine.

* * *

_Present Day_

Returning from reality, Elaine sat back on the wall and wiped away some few tears in her eyes. She brushed off the dust from the book revealed to be Ban's old ale label collection, her only memory of the good 7 seven days together with the man who changed her life. She began to read the halfway of the book she hadn't finished yet 20 years ago with the light provided by the cell's small window.

Elaine continued reading the pages of the book until the cell's doors opened.

Realizing this, she groaned of the same old routine performed again and said "Another execution again? You humans are certainly stubborn and foolish after all. Huh?" Elaine expecting the knights preparing another means of execution only see a short scruffy-haired blond boy with simple regal knight clothes, carrying a dragon-shaped sword on his back.

"A kid?" Elaine said in confusion.

"Elaine the Undead Fairy, you're coming with me." the blond boy demanded.

"What?!" Elaine exclaimed.

A young man demanding the immortal fairy to come with him! What does this mean? What is his motive? Find out in the next chapter! :)

* * *

**Author's Note: All done, oh well in this AU story it's a What If story.**

*** Elaine accidentally drank the contents of the Fountain's waters intended for Ban when the Demon stomped its foot pushing her back and gulped it when she crashed.**

*** After gaining immortality, Elaine fights and kills the Demon in a bloody battle.**

*** Elaine is imprisoned for her sin of greed by the kingdom of Liones in behalf of the fairy nation who believed her to be responsible for the forest's destruction since she was the only survivor left in the scene of the crime.**

*** I might add the possibility of Elaine make her first try of ale just to sate her curiosity of it and ended up being drunk in her first drink. LOL.**

* **I based it off from Nanatsu no Taizai Side Story: Bandit Ban, so disclaimers it belongs to Nakaba Suzuki**

*** In the next chapter, Elaine joins the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed, turns to human form for the first time based from a female Holy Knight who died in an ambush or battle for a long period of time like King and Helbram for example, wears her full body armor with unique helm in human form, and has a Sacred Treasure of her own (I might think of a name lately probably base it off from the Arthurian weapons)**

**Enjoy the story! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter's finally here and I would like to thank 15sok and Chizakura Rakuen for the liking of this AU story of mine. Made me feel happy and cry tears of joy! :') No really I am. Ok, in this chapter, it will be all about Elaine's initiation into the Seven Deadly Sins by Bartra Liones, the king of Liones and Great Holy Knight Zaratras and meeting of her fellow Deadly Sins**.

**Anyways enjoy the chapter! ;)**.

**Disclaimer: I don't Nanatsu no Taizai and its characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Following the blonde kid with a dragon-shaped sword inside the castle leaving behind her cell, Elaine thought out loud to herself _I don't know what's going on but what does this kid want with me? And did he just call me 'The Undead Fairy'? Is that what the humans call me now? *sigh*_. While walking, the blonde kid spoke to the immortal fairy.

"My name is Meliodas by the way", the kid said.

"Elaine, but you already knew name", the immortal fairy gave hers to Meliodas. _And that nickname too._

"Do you know why you're here?", Meliodas asked.

"To be executed, but then again it won't work because I'm immortal?", Elaine replied with sarcasm.

"Nope, it's the king of Liones himself who sent me for you to meet with him and a group of special people you would like to meet", the young man replied.

"Ehh?!", the former Guardian Saint exclaimed. _The king of the human kingdom? The human kingdom who made an alliance or rather a non-aggression pact with my brother the Fairy King to foster peace between humans and fairies? But what does he want from me? Is it something to do with my sins or other motives I do not know of. And a group of 'special' people Meliodas mentioned I wonder. At least it's better with company than being alone_.

As they walked although the immortal fairy simply floated in the air, Elaine tries to read Meliodas' mind but what she saw in his heart was great darkness and terrifying power within the young man that unnerved her greatly but managed to look into short glimpses in his heart, Elaine saw person, a beautiful person with brown hair a part of it covers her right side of the face in armor dying in a tearful Meliodas' arms.

_This woman might be someone Meliodas greatly cares and loved. He shed tears of grief when she died in a battle perhaps. I wonder if I have died and Ban would be alive by now and shed tears for me 20 years ago_. Elaine can no longer wish to look into heart any longer as she had enough heart-reading for today.

Approaching the door, Meliodas and Elaine entered a room where there are people waiting for them. In there, a tall elderly man with a strong build of his age appearing that it remained untainted by age, wearing a crown and royal clothes, and a large imposing man with long flowing hair in full body armor complete with cape and his sword and shield in place.

"Ah ser Meliodas, it's good of you to come with our friend lady Elaine", the large knight greeted Meliodas as the two approached them.

"Indeed ser Zaratras. Elaine, I am King Bartra Liones, 11th king of the Kingdom of Liones", the elderly king greeted Elaine with courtesy and respect.

"I am Zaratras, Great Holy Knight the supreme commander of the kingdom's order of Holy Knights", the Great Holy Knight gave his introductions as well. _Holy Knights... Powerful human knights who are guardians of the human realm called Britannia and said to possess magic that transcends man's knowledge imbued in their bodies. Long before my brother disappeared, I recall that there were Holy Knights from different human kingdoms attempted to invade the Fairy King's Forest. They're powerful I admit it but they were no match against my brother's formidable powers at that time until the non-aggression pact between two races was signed_, she thought recalling back what she know about them 700 years ago as scenes of her brother easily beating legions of attacking Holy Knights even the strongest ones among them and playing around with them like no big deal began to appear in her mind. "You already met ser Meliodas am I right?", Zaratras asked, snapping Elaine back to reality.

"Uh yes, I knew his name Lord Zaratras. But Your Highness and Lord Holy Knight, may I ask why am I brought here by any chance?", Elaine asked the king and the Great Holy Knight after politely bowing down with respect. Meliodas can only watch and stood by silently.

"Yes, ahem. Elaine, we have brought you here today to give you a chance." King Bartra said.

"A chance of what?", the immortal fairy asked.

"To become a knight in service of the kingdom in return for full pardon of your crimes. You'll be part of the Seven Deadly Sins", Zaratras explained to Elaine, answering her question._ A knight? Ban tells me about them wearing shiny armor and their weird looking helms and wielding weapons with power just like Ban's I'd never thought of becoming a knight_, Elaine thought.

"And I'm the captain of the unit as well. You'll obey whatever orders I give you Elaine", Meliodas said with thumbs up at the immortal fairy leaving her deadpanned of his words. _This little midget is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins? He's so carefree. _

"What are the Seven Deadly Sins?", Elaine asked with curiosity of the group's name.

"An independent group of knights whose grievous crimes that represent the seven sins and each of them possessed great powers and abilities that will serve the kingdom of Liones better. They're completely different from the Holy Knights due to independent status. I will be tasked to serve as your superior to give you combat missions to accomplish and to train you in terms of swordsmanship, skills and 'The Way of the Knight' and Captain Meliodas here will lead you in battle and obey his orders", the Great Holy Knight explained. Meliodas gave thumbs up again. _Definitely so carefre_e, Elaine thought right.

"We would want you to become part of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed due to your past crimes related to that sin as redemption of your sins and turn over a new leaf as a knight of the kingdom. This also includes your formidable abilities that once made you Guardian Saint of the Fairy King's Forest on par with the Fairy King himself whose power is able to defeat even some of the strongest Holy Knights in Britannia", the king said.

_So I will be in a group of seven powerful knights serving the human kingdom in exchange for redemption of my crimes, but I didn't actually did that it was that fatass demon but no one would believe me anyway. *sigh* Humans can be thick-skulled sometimes like Ban told me back then. Better than being back at the cell, _Elaine thought. "So will you accept the offer or no?", Meliodas extending his hand to Elaine with King Bartra and Zaratras looked on.

_Go out and see the world like I told you in my stories Elaine. Will you do that for me? _Ban's last words ringed in Elaine's mind and after a short pause, the immortal fairy took the Seven Deadly Sins' captain's hand and shook in agreement. Zaratras unsheathed his sword and called Elaine, "Elaine, kneel" The immortal fairy landed on her feet and knelt before the Great Holy Knight.

"By the power and authority vested in me by the king of Liones, I hereby declare former criminal Elaine to be inducted in the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed in redemption of her past crimes", the Great Holy Knight declared. The immortal fairy, formerly known to be the Guardian Saint of the Fairy King's Forest, is formally knighted as one of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Fox's Sin of Greed with a fox symbol imprinted on her left hand by Meliodas himself. _Hmm so this is a "tattoo" Ban told me about_, Elaine thought as she looked her hand.

King Bartra and Meliodas seemed placed and formally welcomed her warmly and Elaine decides that humans may not be so bad after all. Then the king spoke, "Well then, let's go meet the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, shall we?" Zaratras and Meliodas nodded while Elaine felt nervous meeting the other five members of the Seven Deadly Sins themselves.

As they moved on to the large quarters of the castle, Elaine followed the elderly king, the Great Holy Knight and the blonde midget captain of the Sins where the other five Sins were standing by, waiting for their final member to complete their group. There was a gigantic brown haired woman , a stout fat man with messy brown hair, a huge armored man with facial features unknown, a slim dark grey haired woman wearing some sort of regal armor with a battle dress, and finally a tall armored silent figure with face completely covered by his helm he wore.

Upon looking at them, Elaine looks in awe and wonder of her new comrades after the king, Zaratras and Meliodas got their attention. _So these guys are the Seven Deadly Sins I'm in now. I won-_.

"Elaine, is that you?!", the fat man yelled at her as he flew at her.

"What? _The fat man can fly despite his weight and how did he know my name?!_", the immortal fairy exclaimed.

"It's been so long and I haven't seen you for quite a long time, sister! (_sobbing madly_) Anyway, how did you ended up here and what did you do in the human realm?! I want to kn-oomph!", the fat knight said, demanding answers from a surprised Elaine before being smacked hard in the face by Meliodas who immediately deduced what he was going to ask the immortal fairy first instinct and crashed into the floor, knocking down assemblies of weapons and armory. This relieved Elaine shortly after that outburst. "Ow that hurt captain! why did you do that for?!", he asked while placing his hand on his bruised cheek.

"King, did you forget Law #3: 'A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin.' remember?", Meliodas replied, reminding the fat man, named King about the one of the Seven Deadly Sins' seven laws that is required to abide so far by all members.

"Wait what is that law?" Elaine asked Meliodas but a dark-grey haired woman in a battle dress replied "It's one of the seven laws we Sins must abide at all times, Elaine and King here seems to forget about them when he saw you. I wonder why. My name is Merlin by the way. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony."

"King, as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins you must remember our group's laws and follow them. That is a simple task. And to introduce myself to our new member, Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed I am Gowther, Goat's Sin of Lust", a booming yet emotionless voice that came from the huge armored figure said.

"Yeah King, you shouldn't make captain angry if you do that Kyaah! Captain is so cute and the best! Name's Diane, Serpent's Sin of Envy", the brown-haired giantess childishly spoke in a loud voice.

"And that old guy over there, that's Escanor, the Lion's Sin of Pride. Doesn't talk much.", Meliodas explained to Elaine of Escanor's disturbing silence. Escanor nodded at the immortal fairy, creeping her out.

"And I'm King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth", the fat man introduced himself before floating himself back up. _Definitely living up to his title_, Elaine though upon seeing King's laziness to use his legs to get up. "Do you not even remember me your own brother?", he asked while approaching her, bewildering the others on what the fat man is talking about.

"No, why?", Elaine awkwardly asked, never had a clue what King is talking about. She never met him in her life not since Ban 20 years ago.

"Look harder", the fat man insisted. Deciding to comply, Elaine took one long look at King and for a few moments, her eyes bulged in shock when she realized a similarity of her brother, the Fairy King with King himself. His hair and his face, although different. The scrawny kid and the fat man.

"B-b-bro-big brother!?", the immortal fairy exclaimed in shock to see her dear brother again after 700 years not since he left the Fairy King's Forest to rescue Helbram and his friends but never came back...and he's the reason why she became lonely for so long until Ban came along to lift her spirits but died in an unfortunate encounter with the Red Demon 20 years ago, leaving her lonely again. But now she is relieved and happy to see her brother once more.

"Bingo! You remember me sis! Waah!", King cried in joy and hugged his sister so tight that she nearly can't breathe. King Bartra, Zaratras, Meliodas and the other Sins either snigger, chuckle or laugh at this touching sibling reunion but Gowther's laugh seemed creepy behind his helm and Escanor remained silent.

"Okay, okay, it's great to see you again! Brother, you can let go of me now! C-can't breathe..", Elaine nearly suffocated by her dear brother's hug, her cheeks turning red then purple from the hug's tightness and King immediately let go of her, allowing her to breathe properly again. _I may be immortal but I think might end up dead suffocating by my brother's bear hug! I guess Grizzly's Sin of Sloth definitely suits him!_, Elaine thought as her cheeks returned to normal coloring relieved from pressure.

"Ahem. Now that you two have a sibling reunion. Please King remember Law #3 of the Seven Deadly Sins even if you're family. Law is a law. I don't even need to use my authority as the king to remind you that ", King Bartra told the two fairies after interrupting them. _It would seem that the Fairy King and the Guardian Saint are now in the Seven Deadly Sins. I never thought they'd meet each other again in this unexpected turn of fate_, the king thought. Meanwhile, King reluctantly agreed and decided to leave his curiosity of his dear sister's crimes for now and Elaine seemed nervous of the rules of the group she's in now.

"Don't worry Elaine, we'll provide you a book containing the Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins for you read and understand the rules better and also we can be great friends too", Merlin said winking at her.

"Thanks", Elaine said gratefully to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony although slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"Hey Elaine! Try to change into your human form!", Diane excitingly asked her new friend.

"Uh why?", Elaine wondered.

"Because I want to see how cute and pretty you look like in your human form. King here claims that his human form is a sign of respect to humans rather than a disguise", Diane elaborated with King raising his thumbs up with a smile and small sparkles appearing around him for no reason at all. _Where the heck did that come from and why did he choose the fat form?_, Elaine deadpanned thought.

"Not only that sometimes it's a good experience to know what's like to be a human, being able to walk, to socially interact with people and also swing a sword with your own hands unlike fairies who are known to be culturally and socially isolated from the outside world", Gowther emotionlessly said.

Uhh, I don't know.." Elaine faced hesitation to transform into a human form. Fairies are known to possess transformation that allows them to become humans to blend in and it requires a lot of willpower to retain such form however greatly limits their true powers but she doesn't feel like to.

"Please...", Diane pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Elaine could not resist the giantess' pleas and decided to do it anyway. In a puff of smoke, Elaine transformed into a teenager version of herself in her 20s with a pretty face, long hair and a normal amount of cleavage, still wearing her jail clothes. Suddenly, Elaine collapsed on the floor as her legs felt wobbly and is not used to walking as fairies simply fly around.

"Looks like you need to get used to walking sis", King commented as he helped Elaine up to her feet.

"I guess I better be" Elaine thanked her brother for helping her up and get back on her feet. Diane squealed of Elaine's cuteness and described hers to be much better than King's much to his displeasure.

"Now that's settled. Elaine, we will meet up on the training grounds with Great Holy Knight Zaratras for training and drilling first thing in the morning after breakfast and if you have time come with me to the armory, we might find you an armor of your size at least in your human form and a custom-made helm of your choosing", Meliodas said.

"Or I could show you around the capital of the kingdom to see human civilization looks like", Merlin said if it catches Elaine's interest.

Elaine smiled with an "okay" look and muttered, "Guess I can finally taste that ale I wanted so long after being in jail for 20 years".

"Since the Seven Deadly Sins are finally assembled and already got to know each other, you're all dismissed and return here tomorrow for Zaratras' training after bed and breakfast", King Bartra said. The Sins nodded as they leave the chambers heading someplace elsewhere on their own free time and soon Great Holy Knight left too probably to resume his duties. "Don't worry Elaine, we'll provide you a room, a new wardrobe suited for you, and whatever you needed", the king continued when he saw Elaine's worried look before leaving to attend to his family.

"Thank you Your Highness", Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed still in her human form said with gratitude as she left the room with her brother helping her walk along the way. _Ban, I guess I'm really off to see the world you told me so much about_, she thought, smiling which was noticed by King wondering why was his sister smiling about.

Elaine, former Guardian Saint now becomes the Fox's Sin of Greed. Now her adventures to the human world with her new friends and fellow comrades, the Seven Deadly Sins begins...

* * *

**Author's Note: The chapter is finally done and I'm up to make another one involving Elaine's first taste in human civilization involving drinking ale she wanted to try so badly and end up drunk lol and training with her fellow Deadly Sins to know The Way of Knight and how to wield a weapon in human form under Great Holy Knight Zaratras!**

**About Escanor, since he hasn't yet made his debut in Nanatsu no Taizai yet in a flashback chapter I can only see him as a silent type, therefore until he make his debut probably in mid- or late-100 chapters later, I'll have to make him a Snake Eyes-type character in this story. A silent but deadly knight. lol seemed fitting for the Lion's Sin of Pride. Also I hope his wanted poster is accurate albeit different 10 years later unlike some other Sins.**

**For Elaine's Sacred Treasure, since I feel conflicted on what will be her weapon and I decided to not have canon Ban's Sacred Treasure in this story just to stand out, I would like for you guys to put up suggestions and opinions of what will be her ST (Sacred Treasure) anything from the medieval myths or whatever you can think of. Something that suits her power. I would love to hear them out. And also the armor and helm of Elaine too, I don't know what it'll be. Including her power, I don't know what will be her OOC's power since I don't want her to have Ban's "Snatch" power since she doesn't have his habit of stealing. So help me guys.**

**Don't forget to review, so I can listen your suggestions, advise, and criticism so I can make the story much better. And thank you 15sok and **Chizakura Rakuen for the support of my fanfic! Nanatsu no Taizai is the best manga and anime series I ever had in my life! ****

****Enjoy the chapter! :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm back and the new chapter is here already for "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" fanfic. Thanks for the suggestion 15sok! Took some time to write this chapter due to writer's block. Ugh! I hated the writer's block! In this chapter, Elaine gets to interact with humans in the kingdom of Liones and do some childish antics. LOL**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or its characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki.**

* * *

Chapter 3

In the midst of the morning, Elaine woke up in her new chambers as provided by the king of Liones. Moderate but accommodating, the room she lives in now after she left her cell ended up joining the Seven Deadly Sins and had her only stuff, the ale collection book brought in last night. The immortal fairy lazily got out of her bed and headed a place for what the humans call a bathroom for a shower. Fairies never had one of those things in the Fairy Realm but while in human forms, it's necessary to have proper hygiene as Elaine did. She considers her brother King but doubts if he ever _really _took a shower since he smells musty. _Ugh...I rather not think about that_, Elaine nauseatingly thought of her brother's smell.

After a shower, Elaine put on a casual regal knightly attire fitting her human form's size. The attire consists of a long-sleeved shirt and a average sized dress lower in her knees and has pants too, including shoes. She even helped herself with her hair almost resembling that of a person in captain Meliodas' memories. All set, the Fox's Sin of Greed cheerfully heads out of her room to meet the rest of her fellow Deadly Sins for breakfast and then training under Great Holy Knight Zaratras. _Alright Ban, I'm off to see the human world you talked so much about!_, she merrily thought.

As she heads to the meeting place, Elaine greeted the Holy Knights and other regular knights passing by in a cheerful way all the while flying and running energetically and playfully. All those she passed by are either surprised or bewildered by her antics. "Hello sers! Good morning!" The immortal fairy playfully greeted as she jumped at the trio of Holy Knights to keep going. They barely reacted to the moment she jumped.

"Whoa! Who the heck is that?", a Holy Knight whose helm resembles a wolf's head, wearing full armor with a fur-themed cape and has a sharp longsword sheathed on the side of his left waist said. He dodged the moment Elaine jumped through him.

"Dunno Robb, she looks like some new Apprentice Holy Knight. Who can blame her? It's youth, recruits tend to be very motivated when it comes to training to become Holy Knights like us. Hehehe", a female Holy Knight whose helm resembling a flaming stag with visor open to reveal her beautiful face, streaks of black hair albeit small greyscars on her left cheeks, wearing a full body armor with battle dress and wielding a glowing flaming sword, spoke in a playful manner.

"Hey wait a minute. Shireen! Robb! Take a look on the girl's left hand! It looks like a fox.", a Holy Knight whose helm looking like a kraken, wearing a very heavy looking armor, holding a large battle-mace/axe hybrid weapon and a massive shield that has a symbol of the kraken exclaimed after taking a look at a running and flying Elaine.

The two Holy Knights took one glance on Elaine's left hand and exclaimed. "Y-you're right Theon! That is a tattoo of a fox! So that means..that young lady who passed, I mean jumped by us is the Fox's Sin of Greed?! One of the Seven Deadly Sins!? An independent group of knights recently formed by the king himself?!" Elaine turned around and giggled like a child, showing her fox tattoo leaving the trio of Holy Knights: Robb, Shireen and Theon bewildered with deadpanned expression behind their helms. _This one is so childish for a Fox's Sin of Greed_, the trio thought together.

As the immortal fairy continued on her way, she eventually collided with another Holy Knight in copper-colored armor with a cape wearing a helm resembling a demon of some sort and wields a deadly scimitar when she turned right and crashed. The Holy Knight was stumbled by such a sudden impact and fell on the floor. Same goes for Elaine who didn't expected that and mentally blames herself for being so careless.

"Oh no! I-I'm sorry ser! Let me help you up!", the Fox's Sin of Greed exclaimed when she realizes her mistake and offered a hand to get the Holy Knight up.

"Don't worry kid. Accidents happen all the time. Thanks for the help by the way. You need to be more cautious when running around the halls. Someone might get hurt if you keep this up now", the Holy Knight spoke in a gruffy voice. _He must be an old geezer_, she thought when she heard the elderly man's voice behind his demonic helm.

The elderly Holy Knight took a look at Elaine and notices her fox tattoo in her left hand and asked. "Hmm... so you're one of the Seven Deadly Sins, huh young lady?"

"Uh, y-yes Lord Holy Knight. The Fox's Sin of Greed. Elaine", the immortal fairy said, her face reddened with embarrassment of her childish behavior.

The Holy Knight seemed tensed when he heard her name as if he knew her before but remained calm and composed. "One of the Seven Deadly Sins huh? Hmmm...interesting. Well, then if you pardon me Lady Elaine. I must be off to attend matters with Lord Hendriksen personally. Well see ya aroound!", the elderly Holy Knight playfully spoke as he left. _Huh? He seemed quite youthful for an old geezer like him but for some reason, I feel there's an odd familiarity with him but I can't figure it what_, Elaine thought curiously after the enigmatic Holy Knight left.

Shaking her head to clear off her doubts, Elaine continues on her way, deciding to behave and walk normally after accidentally bumping into an elderly Holy Knight due to her childish antics and nearly embarrassed herself in front of the humans because of that as she continued walking, Elaine passed by a large portrait, portraying the image of an ancient war between the Four Races (Humans, Giants, Fairies and Goddess Clans) and the Demon Clan three thousand years ago.

After long moments of walking, Elaine realizes that she is lost within the castle! _Oh no! I'm lost. Great, the Fox's Sin of Greed got herself lost in the castle? That'll go great for human humor. I'm getting hungry an-_, the Fox's Sin of Greed mentally panicked, having lost her way inside the castle with no directions to the rendezvous point but was interrupted by a group of kids playing in the castle's halls. Three boys and three girls.

Among the three boys, one has a salmon pink hair, the other blond and the last black and among the girls, one has silverly white hair, the other violet and the last indigo. _Children?_, the immortal fairy thought seemingly lost her hunger for a while when she saw them playing something a noble knight defending his fair maiden against a dragon or a monster. One of the children noticed Elaine and exclaimed in excitement. "Oh hey everyone! A Holy Knight!"

That got the others' attention and gathered around Elaine, feeling again embarrassed this time around children who asked her a lot of questions that she could not have the time to think of an answer. The silver-haired girl notices Elaine's fox tattoo in her left hand and asked. "Uhh..miss. Are you..one of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Y-yes", Elaine stammeringly replied.

This shocked the other children and spoke in different reactions.

"WHAT?!"

"Awesome!"

"You're the Fox's Sin of Greed!"

"You look pretty!"

Barraged by the children's words and compliments, Elaine once again reddened with embarrassment which made look more adorable and cute if Ban had lived and ever saw that so much that she was about to lose control of her willpower maintaining her human form and revert back to her original form but luckily she didn't as the kids spoke.

"Your dad is so cool Gil! Him having to lead the Seven Deadly Sins and all! Awesome!", the blond haired kid said.

"Uncle Zaratras is so awesome!", the black haired boy commented.

"I know Hauser. Griamor. Someday we are gonna be Holy Knights just like my dad and uncle Dreyfus too!", the pink-haired boy named Gil proclaimed. The boys were filled with determination and enthusiasm of their goal in life.

_So those three boys are sons of the Holy Knights and the other three must be the princesses of the kingdom_, Elaine thought right.

"I wanted to become a Holy Knight too but father didn't let me use a sword", the violet hair girl spoke in a disappointed expression, feeling jealous of how the boys wanted to become Holy Knights and her father didn't allow her to hold a sword.

"Veronica, you are a princess of the kingdom of Liones. You should be acting like a proper lady", the indigo-haired girl said.

"Easy for you Margaret! It's not fair! There are women in the Holy Knights too you know! It's not fair not at all!", the violet-haired girl named Veronica complained of her status and Margaret looks on with a sweat-drop expression. _Poor girl. Maybe I should try to ask King Bartra about this on some other time later on_, Elaine thought, feeling pity for Veronica who desired to wield a sword nothing more. She felt a tug on her side as Elaine looked down to see the silverly white-haired girl innocently looking at her. _Strange. I felt quite a large amount of power within this little girl. I wonder what it was_, she thought after feeling an aura from the little girl.

"M..my name is Elizabeth and what's yours?", the silverly white haired girl asked.

"Elaine", the immortal fairy replied.

"Lady Elaine, can we be friends?", Elizabeth asked.

"Yes of course. We could be great friends Princess Elizabeth!", Elaine merrily said which made the little princess happy.

Suddenly a loud growl came from Elaine's stomach and the children heard it, staring at the Fox's Sin of Greed. Elaine blushed with embarrassment again. "Are you hungry?", Gil asked.

"Y-yes. But to tell you the truth. I'm lost and I don't know the way around the castle", Elaine replied in a shamed voice in front of the kids. A slight blush on her cheeks appeared again, earning the kids' sympathy.

"If you are lost then, we can help you. Since you're hungry, we can lead you to where the Holy Knights eat and drink when not in duty", Gil said, offering help to the Fox's Sin of Greed.

"Thanks, Gil right?", Elaine thanked the young boy.

"Yup, but you can call me Little Gil", the boy commented and continued "And my best friend is Hauser, my cousin Griamor and the princesses Margaret and Veronica" The kids waved at Elaine who then waved back.

Elaine followed the children who helped guiding her way around the castle until the destination has been reached. Seeing the fellow Sins again in the feasting hall, Elaine felt relieved and joined up with them. She thanked the children and promised that they'll meet again some time after they left to continue playing around the castle

"Yo, Elaine! You're late!", Meliodas commented sipping his ale.

"Sorry Me- I mean captain. I apologize for being late", Elaine spoke, almost addressing the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins by name, bowing apologetically. Meliodas didn't mind and accepted her apology.

"Let me guess you got lost didn't you?", Merlin asked with smirk on her face. The immortal fairy hung her head in embarrassment with her cheeks slightly blushed pink.

"Yes", she answered.

"Don't worry sis! I got lost too in my first time around the castle but don't worry you'll get the hang of it!" King exclaimed as he chugged down some ale down his throat.

"It's the first time for everything", Gowther emotionlessly commented, holding an ale mug in a size of his large armored fists. _Does Gowther ever take off his armor or at least his helm for once?_, the immortal fairy thought. And Escanor remained silent as ever. The visor of his helm has been removed but his face could not be seen as he ate and drank. _At least Escanor did the right thing. Almost_,Elaine thought right.

"Come on Elaine! Let's eat. We're having pork and ale!", Diane greeted her little fairy friend. Diane can only squat in the massive feast hall during a meal due to her size. While her fellow Sins enjoyed feasting and drinking, Elaine sat next to her brother and Merlin, then immediately hungrily stuffed food into her food, making her cheeks look like a squirrel eating nuts for the winter.

"Take it slow and easy, sis otherwise maybe you should be the Boar's Sin of Gluttony instead of the Fox's Sin of Greed. Hahaha!", King jokingly commented of his sister's sudden eating habit of hers while advising her at the same time. Embarrassed, the immortal fairy stopped herself and began to taking her eating easy and slowly as her brother advised. Elaine took a mug next to her plate and drank its contents. What she drank wasn't water, it was ale. It would that Elaine finally got to taste ale after 20 years of imprisonment and it gave her joy.

_So this is ale! Ban was right! It'd be a waste if I hadn't tried this! It tastes so good just as Ban told me about it! Might be from Bernia Village or maybe Aberdeen according to the ale collection book. Need to drink some more!_ Elaine continued to drink two or several more ale until she got drunk with her cheeks flushing red from the drinking. The Fox's Sin of Greed was about to drink another one until her brother stopped her.

"I think you have enough ale for today sis", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said.

"...Big brother, _hic! _One more _hic! hic! _drink.._hic! _Ale so.._hic! _good! _hic!_" Elaine drunkenly complained as she tried to wrest away the mug from her brother's grip to no avail. Shaking his head in disapproval and said.

"No sister. You need to at least restrain yourself from drinking too much"

Overwhelmed by the ale's influence, Elaine suddenly drunkenly yelled at her brother in anger. "SAYS THE FATASS OF MY BROTHER WHO DRINKS TOO! I'VE BEEN IN JAIL FOR 20 YEARS WAITING FOR THE DAY I GET TO TASTE THIS DELICIOUS ALE I'VE READ SO MUCH ABOUT WHILE IN PRISON AND NOW YOU TELL ME TO STOP?! NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA STOP DRINKING CAUSE IF YOU DO, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS OUTTA HERE!"

"Looks like maybe Elaine should be the Dragon's Sin of Wrath instead. Ni-shi-shi-shi", Meliodas jokingly commented when he noticed the immortal fairy's drunken but cute outburst that scared the hell out of her big brother who's been sweating in fear and probably peed his pants.

"Oh leave her alone, King. It's Elaine's first time drinking and takes it like a man.", Merlin commented.

"A..aye", King muttered in fear of an angry drunken sister of his.

"Actually, Elaine is a female", Gowther logically stated with no emotion.

"It was just an expression Gowther! Where's your sense of humor?", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony spoke in annoyance of the Goat's Sin of Lust's Spock-like logical explanation.

Responding to Merlin's question, the large armored man put his hands and said "Wahahahaha" in a creepy emotionless booming voice, which seriously unnerves some of the Holy Knights who were eating and drinking nearby the Seven Deadly Sins, causing some of them to back away slowly much to Merlin's chagrin as she face-palmed although the other Deadly Sins didn't have much reaction to that laugh. Gowther's laugh seemed to have snapped Elaine out of her drunken state and placed her hands on her head to keep balance, having yet to recover from her drinking while drinking water given by her still-scared brother and mentally thinking, _That laugh was seriously creepy. At least I'm drunk anymore...until I drink again that is._

Entering the feast hall was Great Holy Knight Zaratras as the Holy Knights immediately got out from their tables and bowed down before the Great Holy Knight himself. The Seven Deadly Sins did the same too and Elaine was the last one to bow after shortly managing to keep herself sober from the drinking she experienced firsthand.

"Lord Zaratras", all the Holy Knights spoke in a respectful manner to the Great Holy Knight.

"Great Holy Knight Zaratras", the Seven Deadly Sins did the same thing.

"At ease, my fellow Holy Knights and continue feasting" Zaratras humbly spoke as he raised his hand to allow the Holy Knights who bend the knee to rise up. "Ah and you too Seven Deadly Sins rise up" he continued as he did the same thing and the Sins rose up from their kneeling. As the Holy Knights returned to continue their meals, Meliodas approached the Great Holy Knight and spoke.

"Yo, Zaratras! What's up?"

"Ser Meliodas, I have been looking for you and your group. The king wants to give you something and entrust them with your lives before we start our training and drills.", Zaratras said. This got the Seven Deadly Sins' attention and made them curious of what the Great Holy Knight just said.

"What will the king give us Lord Zaratras?", Diane asked.

"It's the Sacred Treasures of course Lady Diane. All seven of them for each of you Seven Deadly Sins", the Great Holy Knight replied. Some of the Seven Deadly Sins were surprised of this sudden development: the king of Liones Bartra giving them sacred treasures which made Elaine curious. _Sacred Treasures? Is it some kind of treasure Ban told me about or are they special weapons of great power?_, she curiously thought.

The Seven Deadly Sins are going to have sacred treasures entrusted by the king of Liones himself and Elaine is going to have one herself...

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it! Anyways don't forget to review. In the next chapter, it'll be Elaine obtaining her sacred treasure along with her fellow Seven Deadly Sins.**

**As 15sok suggested, I got Elaine to meet young Elizabeth, Gilthunder, Margaret, Hauser, Veronica. As a bonus I added Helbram too but she didn't recognize him. Guila will come later with her father Dale. Dat moment of Dale saying his last loving words to his children in Gowther's illusion made me cry with the feels! :'( ****Veronica seemed quite a tomboy type since her father King Bartra doesn't approve of her tom-boyishness. Poor girl.**

**Elaine got her first drink on ale Ban told her about and gotten drunk! Hahaha, she went angry drunk on King for trying to stop her! Poor King XD**

**Thanks for your advice, AceStarKnight. Now you gave me an idea or two what will be Elaine's sacred treasure and her power too. Don't worry I won't let her lose her Sacred Treasure just like Ban did. That funny moment when he said "Mine was stoleeenn!" and King switched to his fat form and was like "WTF?!" hahaha priceless!**

**Btw I named some Holy Knights in reference to the characters, both dead or still alive, and other stuff related in George R.R. Martin's "A Song of Ice and Fire" novel series and "Game of Thrones" tv series, so disclaimer I do not own them either. They belong to GRRM and I don't care if he hates fanfiction. I mean what's the point of an author hating fanfiction made by those who love his/her works? Seriously, dude. Lighten up!**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up guys I'm back and thank you AceKnightStar and 15sok for the support and reviews for "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed". I really appreciate when you liked the scene of a drunk Elaine. lol XD Anyways in this chapter, it'll be about Elaine getting her Sacred Treasure along with the rest of the Sins. Her Sacred Treasure is based from my crazy imagination! XD :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Nanatsu no Taizai and its characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki, the awesome author of the series.**

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Within a very large ancient storeroom underneath the castle, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras led the Seven Deadly Sins to that place after informing them that they'll be obtaining Sacred Treasures, uniquely powerful weapons and were regarded as the Liones Kingdom's treasures as he held a torch lighting the way within the darkness in the tunnels beneath while the Sins followed him.

"Um, where are going exactly Lord Great Holy Knight Zaratras?", Elaine spoke that finally broke the silence.

Smiling, Zaratras replied. "Why to the royal storage room of course, Lady Elaine. It's where you Sins get your Sacred Treasures."

"So why did King Bartra entrust these to us?", Meliodas asked after hearing Zaratras talking about.

"The king believed that you seven might use these weapons wisely and use your powers to your full potential and you'll be surprised that they may be your trump card in the edge of battle. Trust me.", the Great Holy Knight explained. When they're at the door of the storeroom, Zaratras said.

Merlin muttered while levitating, "Trump card eh? Interesting..."

Meanwhile, Escanor retained his silence while Gowther explained with no emotion again in a booming voice, "Sacred Treasures are of the kingdom's most valued treasures and are said to be the strongest weapons ever created in Britannia."

"And the king wants us, the Seven Deadly Sins to have these powerful weapons entrusted to us. Boy, the king has put a lot of faith in us if you know what I mean.", King commented.

When they finally arrived at the door of the storage room, Zaratras said, "Ah here we are. The royal storage room where Sacred Treasures are kept within the castle of Liones. Now shall we?"

The Sins nodded in agreement and entered the huge room together with the Great Holy Knight. Inside, King Bartra was waiting for them patiently with the Sacred Treasures in a proper display tables. "You're here, Lord Great Holy Knight and the Seven Deadly Sins. Welcome, welcome. Come in.", the king spoke with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yo Bartra! What's up?", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath called out the king.

"Ser Meliodas. Good for you and the Sins to receive my summons and thank you Zaratras my trusted friend.", King Bartra said.

"So these are the Sacred Treasures", Elaine mumbled as she gazed upon seven of them one for each of the Seven Deadly Sins. The king of Liones made a mock cough to get their attention and said, "As you are all wondering why I have entrusted you seven of these Sacred Treasures, which I'm fully aware of. It's because I believe in you all seven of you who will soon become the greatest knights in Britannia. Now, choose your own Sacred Treasure that is compatible with your powers wisely."

As the Seven Deadly Sins made their pick of their own Sacred Treasures after sensing their powers compatibility resonating within them. They held onto the weapons and had different opinions towards their Sacred Treasures.

"Oh not bad. This dagger will do. Its weight looks fine and the sharpness is not bad either. This will give my Dragon Handle some time-off for now. Hmmm...", Meliodas commented on the quality of his Sacred Treasure while thinking. _And also make a lot of money if I sold this if I needed to fund my future business later on. Ni-shi-shi-shi. _The captain's mischievous smirk on his Sacred Treasure made Elaine feel uneasy after heart-reading him briefly. _I have a bad feeling about this whenever captain made that look._

"Now this is a weapon fit for a giant! I might impress captain with this warhammer, uh what did you call it Lord Zaratras?" Diane happily remarked on her newly-acquired Sacred Treasure and asked Zaratras about it.

"That is Gideon, a warhammer made for a giant. This weapon was found buried deep within the kingdom. It might be from the remnants of the Ancient War between the Four Races: humans, Giants, fairies and Goddesses and the Demon Clan three thousand years ago. So use it wisely Lady Diane" Zaratras explained to the Serpent's Sin of Envy.

"Okay Lord Zaratras!", the giantess playfully complied. _All for captain! Kyaah!_

"Wait a minute, this is Spirit Spear Chastiefol, a holy weapon crafted from the Sacred Tree found only in the Fairy Realm! How did it get here in the kingdom?", King exclaimed upon recognizing the Sacred Treasure's origins.

Bartra decided to explain to King, "King. This holy weapon Spirit Spear Chastiefol was given to us when the alliance between the kingdom and the Fairy King's Forest was made signed by you and my ancestors to show that there is no ill intent between humans and fairies. My grandfather, the 9th king of Liones told me that tale when I was a young lad and even showed me the fairy-crafted weapon personally."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Hehe my bad.", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said as he playfully scratched his head for forgetting for fairies have a different sense of time than the humans'. Elaine seemed to remember that event when the humans and fairies signed the alliance with Chastiefol given to the human kingdom and she was there to witness it along with King's best friend Helbram.

Merlin used her telekinesis magic to lift the crystal ball from its place and drew it towards her as her Sacred Treasure circled around her like a satellite orbiting a planet as the Boar's Sin of Gluttony remarked, "Such great Magic Power I sensed in this Sacred Treasure. My type."

Escanor on the other hand, lifted a giant axe with great ease as if it wasn't that heavy for the Lion's Sin of Pride and seemed to have taken a liking to it silently behind his helm.

Gowther picked up his Sacred Treasure and noted, "This is Sacred Treasure Twin-Bow Herritt, light element based bows. This will do well with my power." This would make the Goat's Sin of Lust appear like an armored giant magic archer.

For Elaine, she was drawn into a long greatsword and took it with her two hands. It's quite heavy and sharp but the Fox's Sin of Greed managed to lift it for a short while and it happens to possess magical runes inscribed into it. "What is this sword?", the immortal fairy wondered.

"That would be Hadhafang, a greatsword once wielded by Nimue, the Lady of the Lake who was a warrior knight maiden, believed to be part of the Goddess Clan since ancient times of Britannia which was later given to the kingdom many years later. The blade was said to be forged from holy steel by the Goddesses and has the ability to greatly harm demonic beings." Zaratras explained of her Sacred Treasure's origins.

"Hadhafang, huh" Elaine muttered upon looking upon the blade held in her hands. She silently gritted her teeth in anger, recalling 20 years ago about the encounter with the Red Demon and the death of Ban at the hands of that fatass abomination, wishing to kill every Demon she finds in the human world with her Sacred Treasure and she has plenty of time to do that. Her silent anger was soon interrupted by King Bartra's 'ahem' sound.

"Ahem. Now that the Seven Deadly Sins have your respective Sacred Treasures now. I would like to say...Good Luck and use them wisely"

"No problem, Bartra! You can count on us!" Meliodas proclaimed, showing his thumbs up as he placed his Sacred Treasure dagger sheathed on his waist-side in opposite of his dragon-shaped sword sheathed behind his back.

As for the other Sins, King put up his game face, holding his Spirit Spear Chastiefol proudly like a Fairy King should be. _I swear I'm never gonna see that face big brother made ever..again_, Elaine deadpanned thought.

Escanor silently nodded in approval with his fellow comrades, as he held on to his Sacred Treasure giant battle-axe with pride per to his title.

Merlin made a playful smirk, "This is gonna be fun" as she telekinetically held her Sacred Treasure crystal orb.

"Will do, Your Majesty!", Diane exclaimed, holding her Gideon in place.

"We, the Seven Deadly Sins, won't fail you Your Majesty", Gowther emotionlessly accepted.

Snapping back to reality, Elaine said, "What Gowther said. Let's go kick some ass!"

"Language, sister!", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth loudly commented with a mock gasp.

"Not so ladylike", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony snidely commented which Elaine took a slight offense.

"But first, training. I know some of the Sins may be experienced already in combat skills but some don't. Therefore, I will be in charge of in the training after a feast in lunchtime with captain Meliodas supervising" Zaratras said to the Sins. Elaine pathetically tried to lift her Hadhafang only to fail and bumped into the ground, embarrassing herself. _Especially her_, the Great Holy Knight mentally sighed.

"Roger that, Lord Great Holy Knight", all the Seven Deadly Sins complied.

"Very well then, let's head back up before you miss your feast. Meanwhile, I will attend to my beloved daughters. Until then.", King Bartra said as he was the first to leave the ancient storage room first. Zaratras followed the king, so did the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins.

As the other Sins left, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath suddenly stopped and called out to the immortal fairy. "By the way Elaine, there's something I wanted to tell you" Meliodas told the Fox's Sin of Greed who was following her big brother, getting her attention.

"What is it captain?", the immortal fairy asked.

Meliodas made a small but somewhat strong flick on her forehead and said, "Don't butt into my thoughts more often Elaine. That is rude. At least King has some manners." The flick on the head didn't actually hurt Elaine that much but it was more than enough for her to know that captain is aware of her heart-reading activities all along.

Reddened with embarrassment, Elaine placed her hands on a slightly bruised temple and exclaimed, "Is that what you want to tell me about?!"

"Yup. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas mischievously commented with a grin on his face.

Humiliated and ticked off, Elaine's hands balled into fists, ready to give a mean smack in the face on Meliodas. "I'm gonna get you for this captaiiiinnn!", the Fox's Sin of Greed yelled which echoed within the underground sections of the castle heard by the occupants wondering who made that noise as the yellow haired midget quickly ran for his life from a comically-angry immortal fairy's wrath.

The Seven Deadly Sins have finally obtained their sacred treasures, especially Elaine. Now all that is left is the training under Great Holy Knight Zaratras very soon after a lunchtime feasting and drinking...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. Elaine got her own Sacred Treasure including the rest of the Sins. Next chapter will be then her training with her fellow Seven Deadly Sins under Great Holy Knights. The three Holy Knights whose names are based from GRRM's ASOIAF/GoT (so disclaimer: I don't own them either) previously appeared in Chapter 3, I might have some fun with them in the upcoming chapter. Hehehe. **

**For the other Sacred Treasures which haven't yet made their debut, it'll be as they are now until Nakaba Suzuki named them. And about the origins of Diane's and Gowther's ST (Sacred Treasures), I'll let Nakaba Suzuki explain about them in his continuing arcs in Nanatsu no Taizai eventually. This includes how the Seven Deadly Sins got their Sacred Treasures if there were flashbacks later on after the Kingdom Infiltration arc hopefully. I don't know how did Chastiefol became part of the Liones Kingdom's treasures, so I'll put that filler explanation. I just hope the Sacred Treasures of Meliodas, Merlin and Escanor will be like what it supposed to look like in the manga and anime later on.**

*** Meliodas' dagger**

*** Diane's warhammer Gideon **

*** Elaine's long greatsword Hadhafang**

*** King's Spirit Spear Chastiefol **

*** Gowther's Twin-Bow Herrit **

*** Merlin's crystal ball**

*** Escanor's giant axe (The anime pretty convinced me that since one spear is enough)**

**Well if any of you guys want to name Meliodas', Merlin's and Escanor's Sacred Treasures in this story, be my guest. I would love to take your suggestions in your reviews. Any of them at all.**

**I did some little research about Hadhafang, it's an Elf-sword wielded by an Elven princess Idril passed on to her son Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell now passed on to her granddaughter Arwen who is now wife of Aragorn heir of Isildur and king of Gondor. So disclaimer, I do not own Lord of the Rings and any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works. They belong to the Tolkien Family. This Hadhafang in this AU fanfic is based from my crazy imagination. Took quite a lot of time trying thinking about it Hehe**.

**Don't forget to review. Enjoy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys! I'm baaaccckk! (in Ban's voice) Thank you for the reviews and it's great to know that you enjoyed this AU fanfic of Nanatsu no Taizai, "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed. In this chapter focuses on Elaine's training to become like a real knight with her fellow Seven Deadly Sins under Great Holy Knight Zaratras, of course. Somewhere far away from the Liones kingdom's capital to avoid some collateral damage. I've seen battles in Nanatsu no Taizai manga and anime, and they're way too OP battles and destruction of scenery which I loved it very much! Hehehe.**

**Anyways, enjoy and review! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

At the dining hall within the castle of the kingdom, the Seven Deadly Sins, recently received their respective Sacred Treasures entrusted by King Bartra Liones himself personally, had enjoyed their feasting with food and ale among themselves in lunchtime. However, one of the Sins was clearly not enjoying the fun and it's the Fox's Sin of Greed herself.

Elaine drunk her ale in a slightly or maybe a little too much slightly manner and half-finished her meal as the immortal fairy angrily glared at Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins who was drinking together with her big brother King, not after he humiliated her after discovering her mind/heart-reading activities back down the kingdom's ancient storeroom earlier. The Fox's Sin of Greed managed to successfully retaliate by smacking him on the head of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath with a large bump on his head as a proof of that, however it appears that Meliodas doesn't seem to care and acted like nothing happened to him at all.

_The nerve of that little midget, Meliodas, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, captain, or whatever hell he is! He knew of my heart-reading power and had fun with me!? I never felt so embarrassed! No one had ever made me so humiliated like this in my life not since...Ban..._ The immortal fairy began to calm down her temper a bit slowly after realizing that Meliodas may be the second person who easily accepted her just like Ban did even if she is a fairy or immortal fairy, or whatever she was be it a former Guardian Saint or the "Undead Fairy". She remembered how Ban made her feel so embarrassed with his antics during those seven days they spent together before his death at the Fairy King's Forest 20 years ago that saddens her greatly however new friends like Meliodas and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins apparently filled the void somewhat.

_If Ban were still alive today, I wonder if he and captain might have been great friends. Their antics are one and the same after_ _all. _as the immortal fairy smiled at that thought imagining Ban and Meliodas doing crazy things together, spacing out for quite some time before words got into her head.

"Yo, Elaine! Been daydreaming lately? Your ale is spilling from your mug. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas said holding his mug with his Sacred Treasure dagger sheathed next to his dragon-hilted blade.

This brought Elaine back to reality as she noticed ale nearly spilt on her attire and quickly put the mug back into proper position before it ruined her clothes more, embarrassing herself again. Then she looked at Meliodas bluntly as if it was his fault.

"Oh captain, leave Elaine alone. You're ruining her dignity...Hehe." Merlin playfully spoke in the Fox's Sin of Greed's defense while fiddling around her Sacred Treasure orb as the latter tried to wipe some of the ale stain off her skirts to some avail. Her brother King was kind enough to lend her a handkerchief to clean off the stain, which she thanked him later on.

"Ahhh, captain! Don't be such a meanie to Elaine! You might break her heart. _But my heart will never break for you! Kyaah!_", Diane said while chowing down on her roasted pork and bacon, defending her fairy friend while fantasying herself about Meliodas and her together.

The immortal fairy awkwardly thanked the two women for standing up for her as Meliodas soon changed to other topics and continued drinking. Elaine then noticed Escanor finally with his helm off and the Lion's Sin of Pride was revealed to be an old man with long hair and a beard similar to King Bartra himself including his physical build but still quiet as ever while eating his meal with his Sacred Treasure giant axe next to him. _So Escanor is an old geezer..._, she thought.

Gowther and King were still busy having their own time at the feast: the Goat's Sin of Lust looking clueless as ever and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth digging in on his meal fit for a king, leaving Elaine deadpanned. Meanwhile, the immortal fairy felt the urge to let herself go and approached, "Could you hold Hadhafang for me, Merlin? I gotta go to the bathroom...", asking the Boar's Sin of Gluttony.

"Of course Elaine. Take your time." Merlin agreed as the Fox's Sin of Greed handed her Sacred Treasure to her for safekeeping as Elaine left the table.

While the Sins continue feasting and Elaine had left the dining hall to go to the bathroom, four rowdy men approached Elaine and said, "Hey hey pretty lady! How about you join with us and have some fun wi- Aaaugh!" But the Fox's Sin of Greed simply raised her hand with a circular circle of wind appearing to blow them away hard after mind/heart reading their true intentions, sending them crashing into the walls.

"What the f**k is wrong with you bitch?! You messing with us Holy Knights, huh?", a black-haired man said upon recovering from the impact, clenching his fists in anger and the others did the same thing.

"Like I care! You men are annoying and should learn their manners! For your information, you ain't Holy Knights just pathetic apprentices who bully people around wherever you please.", Elaine retorted in annoyance, standing defiant having already read their minds. Their attitude made the immortal fairy remember how she hated humans long before Ban came into her life before his death.

"Oh you're asking for it bitch!", a timid young man with brown hair yelled as he drew his sword from his sheath and slashed at the Fox's Sin of Greed in a blind rage. However, Elaine didn't bother to dodge the strike as she let the Apprentice Holy Knight hit her, slicing off her left hand with blood spurting out of the stump, staining her white sleeve. _Owww...h__adn't felt that for a while..._, the immortal fairy thought as she looked at her severed hand, feeling the pain again after 20 years of imprisonment and attempted executions but refused to show in front of the humans.

The sight of Elaine's severed hand horrified the Apprentice Holy Knights upon seeing their friend actually maiming someone's hand off and the one who did that immediately panicked of his actions, dropping their bullying facade.

"Oh my God, Locke! You did not just do that!", the black-haired man said in horror.

"You cut off her hand!", a stout brown haired man exclaimed.

"Holy s***t!", the other man with blue hair muttered.

"Aaaaahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry m'lady! Please! I didn't mean to! That was meant to scare you! I-i-i..." Locke tried to speak in defense, dropping his bloodied sword in a terrified manner but his words died down when he saw Elaine's hand miraculously grew back as if nothing happened, fully unaware of her immortality doing the work itself.

"Oi! What's going on there?!", a female Holy Knight called out to the Apprentice Holy Knights from behind as she approached. She wears a regal chest-plate armor with a battledress, and a helm of stag antlers. She also had a longsword sheathed on her right side.

"Ah! L-lady Shireen! Uh, we...uh.." The Apprentice Holy Knights trying to put up an explanation but the female Holy Knight beaten them to it.

"Slacking off again? Meryn, Locke, Elmar and Boros! Aren't you supposed to be training under Ser Thorne, in the meantime instead of picking on little girls? Perhaps if I tell Ser Thorne what were you boys doing lately, maybe he'll give you a far greater punishment than the harsh training he supervised...", Shireen said in a sly manner causing the boys to cringe in fear particularly Ser Thorne, a ruthless Holy Knight now a trainer of new recruits known for his training methodologies on those who dreamed of becoming a Holy Knight with most ended up quitting their dreams and ambitions.

"P-please Lady Shireen! We thought she was some maiden we passed by!", Meryn said in defense.

"Oh yeah, the 'maiden' you just passed by is none other than the Fox's Sin of Greed herself.", the female Holy Knight retorted in response. When the boys looked back, Elaine simply showed her regenerated left hand displaying her fox tattoo, making them jaw-drop and sweat-drop too as they realize who the immortal fairy was.

"The Fox's Sin of Greed?! One of the Seven Deadly Sins?!", they exclaimed horrifically as Elaine waved at them like an innocent little girl with the very same (regenerated) hand Locke maimed off.

Shireen yelled at the four boys who are still in the state of shock. "Well, what are you waiting for? Now, get out of my sight and go back to training before I change my mind and tell Ser Thorne about this! Now scram!"

The four Apprentice Holy Knights: Locke, Meryn, Elmar, and Boros immediately heeded her words, "Yes, ma'am!" and ran off as quickly as their legs can carry them, not risking to provoke Shireen's wrath upon them.

Shireen approached the Fox's Sin of Greed as she removed her helm. She had long flowing black hair, blue eyes and a beautiful face although her scar on her left cheek might have slightly hampered it but pretty nonetheless.

"I apologize for their behavior, Fox's Sin. My name is Shireen by the way. And yours?", the female Holy Knight said while extending her hand in friendship to the immortal fairy.

"Elaine...", the Fox's Sin of Greed replied, shaking hands with Shireen, accepting her hand of friendship.

"So, Lady Elaine. I seemed to remember you when you run through the halls nearly hitting me, Robb and Grenn. That was surprising, I must say.", Shireen said giggling at that moment. "To think the Fox's Sin of Greed would be quite childish despite your former criminal status."

This made Elaine slightly blush in embarrassment as she remembers on her first exploration around the castle, dodging anyone who got in her way that includes Shireen and her two other comrades before bumping into an elderly Holy Knight whom she had a strange familiarity about him earlier.

"Y-y-yeah, something like that.", the immortal fairy nervously replied.

"Anyways, see you around Lady Elaine. We might have a sparring fights later on, ok? Bye!" Shireen told Elaine as she left putting back her antler-themed helm on her head before leaving, waving goodbye.

The immortal fairy waved back to Shireen in response and continued on her way to the bathroom where she relieved herself and cleaned off the blood stain on her sleeve before returning back to the dining hall shortly, meeting up with the rest of her fellow Seven Deadly Sins.

"Oh sis! You're just time! We're about to leave for our training session with Lord Great Holy Knight Zaratras! He ordered us to meet with him in the open field quite far from the capital. Come on, the others just left. Let's go!", King spoke, holding his Sacred Treasure Spirit Spear Chastiefol as he saw his dear sister coming by. Elaine nodded in response towards her brother while getting her Sacred Treasure greatsword back from Merlin politely.

Fully assembled, the Seven Deadly Sins head out from the castle to meet up with Zaratras to begin their honing of their current skills and powers as well as Elaine's training. Before leaving, the immortal fairy tried to have one last drink and finishing her meal before being comically dragged away by her brother who grabbed her collar of her shirt, dropping the mug which spilled the ale on the floor much to her dismay.

_Outside the Liones Kingdom capital_

Trekking outside the capital city of Liones far away, the Seven Deadly Sins ventured through the thick forest, clad in their training armor/attire except Gowther in his enchanted armor of course and brought along their necessities and respective Sacred Treasures, and entered a clear green field where their superior officer, Zaratras was waiting for them. The Great Holy Knight stood there in the open field like a proud valiant warrior ready for battle with his respective sword and shield at his side.

"Ah, you arrived just in time, Seven Deadly Sins..", the Great Holy Knight spoke in a calming tone.

"Yup, Zaratras we're all here! Sorry we took so long getting here due to Elaine taking too much time in the bathroom. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas said playfully.

Reddened, the immortal fairy retorted, "I-i-i did-did not captain!"

For the other Sins, King was not amused on Meliodas teasing his little sister, Diane and Merlin made a slight giggle, Gowther still remained clueless and Escanor silent as a lion waiting for its prey as always.

"Alright we're here right Lord Zaratras, what are your orders?", Merlin asked.

Smiling, the Great Holy Knight answered the Boar's Sin of Gluttony's question, "The five of you go begin your own training routine. You can either chose to do separately or in joint formation under my supervision. Meanwhile Lady Elaine will have to learn the fundamentals of swordsmanship and undergo basic training by me and ser Meliodas. This open field is the perfect place to train, and hone your combat skills."

Then the five of the Seven Deadly Sins complied to Zaratras' orders and initiated their respective training routines on their own, preoccupying themselves: King using levitation for control of Spirit Spear Chastiefol, using his hands to give commands on his Sacred Treasure in every direction with handsigns as well as started practicing spearmanship ; Diane communing with the earth itself as her people the Giant Clan did, creating various earth weaponized constructs with Gideon; Gowther performing heavy melee attacks on golem constructs courtesy of the Serpent's Sin of Envy thanks to his giant-sized armor and then conjured a light-based long-bow to fire light arrow attacks on moving rocks to improve marksmanship accuracy with the Boar's Sin of Gluttony's telekinesis in place; Merlin practicing with her Magics, testing out new spells and techniques and see the results with her Sacred Treasure orb; and Escanor did some serious major workout for a man in his advanced age as if his strong physical build remained untarnished and refined and making various axe techniques with his Sacred Treasure giant axe.

Meanwhile that leaves Elaine with Zaratras and Meliodas.

"Uh...where shall we begin Lord Zaratras?", the immortal fairy asked.

Meliodas spoke, "First off, me and Zaratras are gonna teach you how to use your Hadhafang properly, and learn the basics of swordsmanship comparing to what you did back inside the castle's ancient underground storeroom back there."

This made Elaine sweat-drop in embarrassment, remembering her little pathetic attempt to lift the greatsword forged by the Goddess Clan simply for fun. "Yeah...something like that captain. Ehe.."

"Ser Meliodas is right and it's a good thing I noticed it too. Despite your reputation as the Guardian Saint, Lady Elaine sometimes you don't have to rely too much on your powers including your immortality that may leave you vulnerable to close-range or ranged attacks possibly. When it comes to close range combat, that's where the sword comes in. It also helps to build up physical strength to lift the greatsword", Zaratras explained with the immortal fairy baffled, feeling a hurt in her pride in her abilities, ironically that should be Escanor's sin, recalling how Ban easily bypassed her to nearly obtain and drank the Fountain of Youth with his power which she named it "Snatch" and how the Red Demon nearly killed her and Ban who later died after she destroyed it.

"Hand over Hadhafang please Lady Elaine, I'll return it later. Right now, you use the training sword.", the Great Holy Knight demanded to which the immortal fairy complied and was given the wooden sword whilst the former held Hadhafang.

Elaine grasped the wooden sword and felt light when testing its weight. Meliodas brandished the same thing as if they're going to duel.

"Now, Lady Elaine, follow the basic steps on swordsmanship from ser Meliodas and be one with the sword.", Zaratras advised the immortal fairy as the latter did what she was instructed and followed Meliodas in every step, all kinds of slashing such as the front, back and side slashes, etc., then the solid firm footing when it comes to ready for a sword fight and finally the focusing of the sheer force on the weapon to deal damage to an opponent in battle.

After several or more drills, Elaine was on her knees, panting in exhaustion of in her first day of training, sweating. The Fox's Sin of Greed realized that while her powers are strong, her body is physically weak even in human form and suspects her brother had the same condition too as well obviously in her mind. Regardless continued the training drills with the wooden sword but after several more, the immortal fairy almost had the notion of giving up and going back to her nice little jail cell as she said, "*panting* I can't keep this up captain. *panting*"

"Giving up so soon, Elaine?", Meliodas asked as he stood down his wooden weapon for a moment for the immortal fairy to catch her breath.

"Lady Elaine, it's too early to give up like this. It has only just begun. You have at least now know the swordsmanship fundamental techniques and there are still more to go.", Zaratras said.

"But I can't. Keep up. *panting* I can't make it like this.", Elaine tried to protest but Meliodas then spoke in a serious hardened look, "Elaine, you're the Fox's Sin of Greed, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Remember that. We were formed for a reason: to redeem ourselves of our sins and make it up to prevent the same mistakes from ever happening again. To atone for your sins, you might fight. And to fight, you must learn how. Tell me Elaine, what kept you moving on for whose sake? Your's or someone else's?"

This brought back Elaine's senses as she remembers of sins: how she failed to protect her (and her brother's too) home, the Fairy King's Forest, the Fountain of Youth which fate allowed her to take its immortality but most importantly...Ban from the Red Demon. The immortal fairy also recall Ban's words to live on and see the world for herself and also her feelings for him even he's gone forever.

"Ready when you are captain..", the Fox's Sin of Greed told the Dragon's Sin of Wrath in her renewed determination. Meliodas gave a satisfied smile, already had his answer and Zaratras showed pleased look on his face as the immortal fairy raised her wooden weapon to continue her training with the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

And so it begins Elaine's training to become a knight under Captain Meliodas and Great Holy Knight Zaratras...

* * *

**Author's Note: Done and done. Next chapter will come by later on with Elaine getting good in her training while having good time around the capital you know what I mean social life. Hehehe. Might also had a Seven Deadly Sins vs. Zaratras battle in it too, to see how really strong was Zaratras comparing to the Sins before his untimely death by Dreyfus and Hendriksen. Might be awesome! Seen Chapter 103 of Nanatsu no Taizai and took a glimpse on Escanor, the Lion's Sin of Pride and he looks almost exactly like in his wanted poster! Yay! Oh, I made a good reference of Meliodas and Ban's bromance friendship! Ha! That also includes Kongou Banchou's catchphrase: "Like I care!"**

**For the training part, I had it almost that of Fairy Tail's (the one Team Natsu, Juvia, and Jet and Droy did at the beach in preparation for the Grand Magic Games; they all did separately or jointly on their own and would have progressed if Mashima hadn't trolled us with the CSW reunion party *ughhh*) Been trying so hard to think of ways of training of the sword and Meliodas' badass speech in this. Sumimasen if I didn't make it good! I did my best!**

**I made few references from GRRM's "A Song of Ice and Fire" novel series and "Game of Thrones" tv series in this chapter so disclaimer: I do not own them either and that includes in all future chapters later on. Purely for fun.**

**Don't forgot to review. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, well I have returned and the chapter is finally here! Elaine first got her Sacred Treasure: Hadhafang then received training by ser captain Meliodas and Great Holy Knight Zaratras while their fellow Seven Deadly Sins had their own training somewhere. I apologize for taking so long in finishing the sixth chapter of "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed". Sorry! Hehe my bad. I have tried my best to make this scene okay.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai and its characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki, the awesome author of the manga himself! Fwah! Fwah!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review my friends! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Alright, well done. Now again!", Zaratras said as he personally heads the Fox's Sin of Greed's training, with his eyes observing carefully.

Elaine, recently motivated by her captain's words of determination, kept swinging her wooden sword with grace and elegance she cleverly improvised, something she learned from Ban who told her about the highborn ladies being all graceful and elegant when they move whom he robbed from them earlier 20 years ago, as she sparred with Meliodas who apparently took it easy for her until she finally gets it as she struck, parried and dodged attacks every time against her captain in quick speed, began to easily cope with the fighting style of the humans as she is slowly dropping the way of how fairies fight, although ironically none of the Seven Deadly Sins aren't even human at all. They're monsters!

Meliodas, whilst parrying and striking at the immortal fairy, complimented. "You're getting good Elaine! Keep it up!"

"T-thanks captain!", the Fox's Sin of Greed replied before quickly dodging then lets out several slashes all at once which Meliodas easily parried.

Over time during Elaine's tough course of training, the immortal fairy did her very best to learn and improve her swordsmanship and combat skills under Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and Great Holy Knight Zaratras, as she managed to keep up with Meliodas' lessons and Zaratras' guidance slowly but surely at least. They taught her how to swiftly react and dodge every attack, telling that even if she has immortality, the immortal fairy had to become more reaction in the field of battle not to rely on her incredible healing abilities too much.

The immortal fairy felt pain from all the strikes she received from Meliodas even it's the gentlest of attacks but no fatigue at all throughout the training as she soon realized that her immortality no longer allows such tiring state in her body, allowing her to greater endurance with no signs of tiring at all unlike the first time of her training that she first get tired. They included series of exercises like running and pushups and sparring with her captain or with the Great Holy Knight himself, first from the wooden sword then to the real sword.

Not Hadhafang of course. Not yet anyways...

On the other hand, the Fox's Sin of Greed came to discover that her immortality from the Fountain of Youth not only granted her unrivaled regenerative abilities but also insanely massive super-strength as she accidentally caused a straight line of destructive shockwave on the ground just by stomping her feet in frustration during in one of her training drills due to Meliodas sometimes not being serious in his role as a training instructor.

Her brother was sadly caught in its range while on his own training session routine with Chastiefol, ended up being sent flying into the skies in the process but used his levitation to re-balance himself mid-flight that brought her a comedic scolding from her older sibling as a result.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing sister! You almost blew me away, Elaine!", King yelled frantically.

Elaine was utterly embarrassed of this and repeatedly said sorry to her big brother, bowing in panic of the Fairy King's wrath that have caused even the most powerful warriors in Britannia tremble in fear of his name or at least her big brother's...

"At least it was a breathtaking experience for your brother, right Elaine? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas jokingly commented.

That gave a warm laughter among her fellow Sins with the exception of Escanor however he can be heard slightly coughed up laughing and Zaratras. And oh boy Meliodas made a joke about it at her expense, prompting Elaine to whack him in the head with the wooden sword but the blond kid easily dodged it much to her frustration who then blew him away with a swipe of her hand. But that didn't actually faze him at all as he clearly enjoyed the view from above.

The blond boy bemusedly commented with big smile on his face, "Ooh great view! I can clearly see a panty from a mile away!"

"What a carefree perverted idiot you are Captain!...Hmph!", the immortal fairy said to herself as she saw him like that when Meliodas fell down from the sky and landed as light as a feather.

While at times when the Seven Deadly Sins were in a break from their training sessions with the Great Holy Knight mostly Meliodas and Escanor go drinking with Diane tailing behind her 'beloved' captain, while Merlin continuing her Magical research being accompanied by Gowther at her castle, the immortal fairy managed to see more into the human civilization as she seen many structures, such as houses and ale stores much to her joy with the urge to try them all and add the labels into Ban's old ale label collection, met a lot of people, notably the townsfolk living in the capital of Liones who are peaceful and kind, contented of their satisfied lives not what she expected whom she, her brother and the Fairy Clan believed them to be greedy and violent all the time.

Strolling around the capital of the Liones Kingdom like a happy little girl she is (however technically it meant about her fairy form is), Elaine said to herself out loud, "Ban was right. Not all humans are vile and greedy I once believed them to be. I'm glad that I'm out of the **Boredom Clan**. *giggles*""

She also carried the book containing the Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins provided by the Boar's Sin of Gluttony herself, a book she will read to know and familiarize with the group's laws and obey them while in her free time with ale, her now-favorite drink if she wanted to. This also includes the book about 'The Way of the Knight' too courtesy by the ever silent Lion's Sin of Pride. However some reason, King has been following her wherever she goes like a overly-protective brother after a bunch of men had their eyes on the Fox's Sin of Greed's alluring beauty due to her human form she currently is in now.

"Oh, brother...", she muttered under her breath and face palmed to see King dangerously glaring at the men who are looking his dear sister even if some were actually weren't at all and are just being gentlemen and nice to Elaine, threatening to draw out his Spirit Spear Chastiefol upon them.

"If you have any ideas on my little sister, you'll feel my wrath!", King said to the men darkly in an authoritative tone of a king all the while shifting his Sacred Treasure's pillow form into a long spear aiming for them.

"Y-yes! We're sorry! G-gotta go! Bye! Haaah!" as the townsmen lost their wits to the apparently angry fat man with a floating spear at his side, running away with their tails between their legs.

Turning to a deadpanned Elaine, King switched to his game face mode with thumbs up. "Don't worry little sister! Your big brother will be here to protect you from these unruly men!"

The Fox's Sin of Greed was so embarrassed of her big brother's little stunt in front of the citizens of the Liones capital, face-palming again with red cheeks flaring in utter embarrassment. As the result, the two Fairies are now infamously known in the kingdom of Liones as the 'dynamic duo' as it happened almost every day much to the immortal fairy's dismay who silently desired to punch her brother in the face to feel better one of these days.

In the meantime later, Elaine gets to know with Shireen, a Holy Knight and member of the 'Five War Kings', an order of five powerful Holy Knights, all Diamond-ranked, who serve and protect the king of Liones solely with their lives that has been around for generations since the founding of the kingdom in Britannia, and the two eventually bonded like sisters as they talk about girly stuff and share stories, even sparring with each other on occasions and it's a good thing for Elaine to master her fighting skills even more. The immortal fairy gets to know of Shireen's teammates: Robb, Theon, Dany, and Jaime who befriended with the immortal fairy and socialized together.

Elaine finds the Five War Kings to be really nice guys when they're not on duty to protect the king of Liones in their free time but when they are, they are very serious and duty-bound in their job to protect the king and answer to no one but the latter til the end even at the cost of their lives.

Continuing with the training after few days of break, Elaine now masters with her power over wind she called it "Strike Air", the power she used during her time as the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth 700 years ago and the only known power she possessed. The immortal fairy can use the Sacred Tree's branches and roots like her brother the Fairy King and the rest of the Fairy Clan but since the Fairy King's Forest was destroyed 20 years ago by the fatass clown red demon and the Sacred Tree burned down, it may be no longer an option. Utilizing with hand-to-hand and sword combat, Elaine can now do more than just simply blow away foes with a flick of her hand such as utilizing Hadhafang for magically air-induced sword slashes and strikes and created various techniques she'd named them herself for her Power.

"Come on sister! You can do better than that!", King said as he sparred with his little sister.

"I know brother!", Elaine retorted as she clashed with Hadhafang against King's Chastiefol. The long greatsword forged by the Goddess Clan made to kill Demons is indeed heavy for any normal human to lift it (except probably Holy Knights probably) but it's no big deal for the Fox's Sin of Greed thanks to her immense strength from her immortality.

After several months of training under Great Holy Knight Zaratras, her captain Meliodas and with the rest of her fellow Deadly Sins, Elaine the Fox's Sin of Greed have now become a fully-trained knight, a formidable fighter in her own right among the Seven Deadly Sins...

As the Seven Deadly Sins with their respective Sacred Treasures at their side, assembled before Zaratras who was pleased of his work displaying pride on the fruits of his labor before the Great Holy Knight spoke, "First off, I would like to congratulate Lady Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed for her hard work, diligence and dedication in learning 'The Way of the Knight' and the fundamental basics of the sword and hand-to-hand combat. "

Meliodas and the rest of the Sins gave a round of applause to the immortal fairy, especially her brother King who is proud of her little sister and gave thumbs up (and sparkles, too). This flusters Elaine greatly as she tried to brush it off but it is a losing battle as her fellow teammates gave compliments and congratulations to her, even Escanor nodded in approval. That made the immortal fairy wonder if the Lion's Sin of Pride is ever going to speak not even once one of these days eventually.

Zaratras warmly smiled and spoke to the Sins again after getting their undivided attention to him again, "Now for today, we will have a test. A test which requires all of you Seven Deadly Sins to win and succeed. Nothing, more nothing less. That is all."

This announcement from the Great Holy Knight himself had surprised the Seven Deadly Sins of what the Great Holy Knight just said as they made comments about their test except Escanor of course who is still quiet as a lion crouching to jump on his prey as ever.

"Ooh... is that a challenge I hear Zaratras? As expected of the Great Holy Knight. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas care-freely commented as if it was no big deal for the likes of him.

"If it's for captain, I'll do it!", Diane declared full of energy, raising her Gideon high in the sky that almost everyone throughout the kingdom can see the Giantess' warhammer as if she wanted the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to notice her and accept her love of him.

_Uhhh...you're so hopeless Diane...you're breaking my poor brother's heart even more if you keep this up..., _Elaine mentally spoke, feeling sorry that her older brother tried in vain to win the Giantess' love once more after being separated from her 500 years ago from a certain event that placed King among the Seven Deadly Sins as the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. The affair between King and Diane was discovered after Elaine mind/heart read her brother a few months ago during the training but managed to see only the sad moment between King and Diane as the rest remained blurry and Elaine could not find more about it lest if she wanted another playful punishment flick on the forehead by Meliodas again.

"I-if this is a challenge Lord Great Holy Knight, then I, King the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, will accept it!", King spoke loudly in pride of a Fairy King with Chastiefol at his side but in his mind, he's hoping that he may win Diane's heart once more in a hopeless battlefield of love to which a deadpanned immortal fairy read it.

Merlin gave a playful smirk whilst levitating her Sacred Treasure orb as she said, "A test from the Great Holy Knight? Seriously? Oh well. This might be fun...Hehehe."

"Lord Great Holy Knight wishes to witness our formidable skills and abilities in a form of a test that requires all of the Seven Deadly Sins to accomplish. That we must oblige...", Gowther emotionlessly rationalized behind his large terrifying helm of his, not yet brandishing his Twin-Bow Herritt.

Escanor held his silence and nodded in response as a form of accepting the test from the Great Holy Knight, placing his Sacred Treasure giant axe into soon-to-be battle-ready position to put his pride in the line, living up to his title of Lion's Sin of Pride.

"Can't wait to see what I can do after all the training with you guys might finally off. So, how do you humans call it?...Bring it on.", Elaine spoke with confidence she gathered up all her guts to say that.

Seeing that they are now ready for the challenge, Zaratras smiled as he explained. "Very well then, here's the test...", before revealing three bells in his right hand before the Seven Deadly Sins. "These three bells here I carry serve as the main goal of the test. Any of you Sins must grab these bells before the noon. Should any of you fail, there's a form of punishment in store... But then there's a secondary but optional goal as well."

"What do you mean 'secondary goal', Lord Great Holy Knight?...", Elaine asked curiously.

The Great Holy Knight could only warmly chuckle as he readies his shield and sword before replying, "You will have to fight me..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew finally. I really hate my writer's block in my head. Seriously it's real pain in the ass these days! Ugh... Anyways next chapter, the Seven Deadly Sins will have to face off with their superior Great Holy Knight Zaratras in a test of their teamwork of getting three bells situated next to his waist and the results of their own training/honing skills. I sorta based it off from _Naruto _as a form of homage to the awesome series that has ended in a good way. Miss that good manga. :') Some time after the test, **Elaine might have a little scuffle with one of the Six Stars of the Azure Sky.****

****After a few chapters of Elaine getting to know of human civilization, being in the Seven Deadly Sins for the first time and interacting with other characters, it is time to move to the main story of Nanatsu no Taizai with the immortal fairy in it! It might be different from Ban's no doubt and I had that ringing in my imagination for days. That's the reason why I took so long finishing this chapter. I apologize. :)****

****For Elaine's human form, I somewhat imagine it to be of Lyanna Stark from A Song of Ice and Fire in looks. In the Google Image search about Elaine, I could have sworn to see her human form resembling Ned Stark's sister and was enthralled by it. I made a reference to King following Ban wherever he goes just to prevent him from causing trouble, much Ban's dismay.****

****Once again, I based some of the characters and the "Five War Kings" unit (I based it from the Kingsguard of the Iron Throne) from ASOIAF/GoT so disclaimer: I own nothing of GRRM's work. Merely for fun and OCs whose names I based on.****

****Happy New Year y'all! :D****

****Don't forget to enjoy and review! Advise, criticisms, and suggestions are always welcome. ;)****


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hello guys! I have returned and the seventh chapter of "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" is here and hoped you'll enjoy it as much as I do. ****I apologize for taking so long in finishing the seventh chapter of "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed". ****And I thank you for your reviews and support of this AU fanfic story of Nanatsu no Taizai. :D**

**The Sacred Treasures of the Seven Deadly Sins as revealed in the databook of Nanatsu no Taizai (except for Elaine's of course. ;) Hehehe..):**

*** Meliodas - Demon Sword: Lost Vayne**

*** Diane - War Hammer: Gideon**

*** Elaine - Holy Greatsword: Hadhafang**

*** King - Spirit Spear: Chastiefol**

*** Gowther - Twin-Bow: Herrit**

*** Merlin - Morning Star: Aldan**

*** Escanor - Divine Axe: Rhitta**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and its characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki, the awesome author of Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"F-f-fight you?!"

The Fox's Sin of Greed, Elaine exclaimed in surprise when Zaratras explained the other way to get the three bells as part of the exercises and training sessions. First goal is to get the three bells.. and the second one is to fight the Great Holy Knight himself!

Whilst in her time in the kingdom of Liones' capital, Elaine heard of Zaratras' reputation of the strongest Holy Knight in the kingdom respected among his fellow Holy Knights and being looked up to by the young people due to his charisma and chivalry he showed. Even Meliodas went as far calling him invincible in his opinion during a lunch break with Dreyfus, the man's brother and Hendrickson, the former's best friend, but judging from the look on the blond boy's face, the immortal fairy, despite her drunkenness after drinking a few dozen more ale to her heart's content much to King's sighing in disapproval, can tell that there's simply modesty behind his words as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath is actually more powerful than he appears to be.

After all, Meliodas wasn't the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins for nothing.

Feeling quite a bit tensed of the recent turn of events lately, Elaine noticed her fellow Sins didn't have any qualms and surprised reactions at all by Zaratras' declaration of a challenge. Well, her brother sweat a little for some reason. Quite undignified for the Fairy King, don't you think?

"Alright we'll do it!", Meliodas declared with a casual grin on his face.

The immortal fairy was flabbergasted of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's words. "What?! C-captain! You're not serious!"

"Yup, I'm serious, Elaine. If Zaratras asks us to fight him, then we'll give him one! Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy replied. "It'll be a good moment to see what you got from your training for the past several months or so.", he added.

"As expected of the Captain." Merlin said with a giggle.

"I never thought Captain to be so inspiring! _Kyah!_, Diane playfully commented, admiring her captain.

Escanor gripped his large battle axe, itching for a good fight, while Gowther remained indifferent and stood still like an inanimate statue.

"Oh dear, he's gonna say it...", King said with a deadpan, leading Elaine to feel curious and worried of what their captain is going to say.

Then Meliodas added with a bold declaration to everyone present before him. "And also, the Seven Deadly Sins' greatest strength... is its utter lack of teamwork!"

_He said it out loud!..._, the fairy siblings said together in their mind in a deadpanned and sweat-dropped look whilst the rest either remained neutral or find it very amusing of their captain's antics.

"Alright then everyone! Ready yourselves. You know the strategy. Get the bells by any means necessary from Zaratras! Understood!", Meliodas barked out orders, brandishing his Sacred Treasure, Demon Sword: Lost Vayne.

_What kind of strategy is that? You never said anything about it..._, Elaine doubted whilst drawing out her Sacred treasure, Holy Greatsword: Hadhafang nevertheless. She's going to prove herself in a fight as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Complying captain's orders, King telekinetically lifted his Spirit Spear: Chastiefol as he levitated to the skies; Diane readied her War Hammer: Gideon; Merlin summoned her Morning-Star: Aldan at her palm and Escanor raised up his Divine Axe: Rhitta, ready for battle.

When the Seven Deadly Sins ready themselves for battle with Zaratras as they readied their respective Sacred Treasures in the their battle stance, the Great Holy Knight gave a small smile and brandished his long broadsword in response, standing calmly and composed.

Then all of a sudden, Meliodas disappeared and then reappeared in front of Zaratras in a blink of eye so fast and attempted to slash at the Great Holy Knight several times simultaneously all at once with Lost Vayne but the latter calmly parried them all with his weapon too easily.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath turned into five copies of himself with Lostvayne and then gave series of roundhouse kicks and sword strikes but Zaratras dodged them flawlessly, subduing each attacking clone that soon disappeared with ease and then raised his free arm to block it with ease then grabbed the real blond boy's leg and threw him off with grace before he even touched the bells during a little distraction which the former do the Yoda-style somersault back-flip to regain balance once touching the ground again.

"Damn, Zaratras is good I'd admit. So close. Ni-shi-shi!", the Deadly Sins captain casually commented before revealing that he actually got one of the bells which makes two left in Zaratras' possession.

Sensing another attack, the Great Holy Knight quickly spun around to swing his weapon just in time to block the large axe about to strike in great speed, revealing to be the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor himself. The clash between their weapons has caused the ground to shatter on Zaratras' feet and a gust of air disperse where Escanor is standing.

The Lion's Sin of Pride immediately spun around and swung his Sacred Treasure axe again in great speed to launch another heavy attack but Zaratras quickly moved out of Rhitta's range and pushed Escanor back a few meters away from him with another swing of his sword that the latter blocked it with ease although the ground shattered from the impact.

Escanor didn't say a word but coming from the looks on his face, he admitted that this challenge is gonna be more interesting. Most interesting.

In another blink of an eye, the Goat's Sin of Lust appeared behind the Great Holy Knight and attempted to smash him in aa heavy bone-crushing blow but Zaratras then put up his weapon just in time to block Gowther's large armored fist about to strike him close-range that could've killed an unlucky regular knight and leave his armor severely dented in a battle.

Seeing that his fist is blocked, Gowther then launched his other armored fist to strike Zaratras again but was blocked easily by the latter's free hand and then pushed back a few meters away.

"**Rewrite Light!**", the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly spoke as he took out his Herritt and launched a mass swarm of light arrows at Zaratras however the latter sliced them all down in one swing.

"Now, Merlin.", Gowther called out with no emotion as if he served as a distraction.

Merlin took the chance Gowther gave her as she conjured a large fireball and energy magic spells with her Aldan and fired it at Zaratras however the attack was cut in half by the Great Holy Knight as the sliced spells exploded harmlessly behind him.

"**Freeze Coffin!**", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony spoke as she made a hand sign and tracing a rectangle through the air with her fingers.

The Great Holy Knight froze in place of Merlin's freezing spell... for about a few seconds later. Zaratras quickly broke out of the icy prison much to her surprise. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony then teleported around the Great Holy Knight simultaneously in quick speed, trying to get close to him in order to get one of the three bells with the latter trying to pinpoint her location where she'll might appear next.

When the Boar's Sin of Gluttony was finally close next to Zaratras with a seemingly attempt to hit him with a close-range spell, the latter managed to hit her with an elbow blow with his armor pads that sent her flying.

Merlin didn't appear to be fazed from the injury in the cheek she received when she was sent flying and quickly teleported back safely as she grinned, revealed to have taken one of the bells.

"Got one.", she commented with an alluring smile on her face.

Then it's Diane's turn as she began swinging her Gideon at Zaratras, using one of her Creation's techniques.

"**Ground Gladius!**"

Slamming the giant warhammer into the ground, a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a beautifully-crafted sharp blade appeared and was going to strike the Great Holy Knight.

Zaratras calmly walked past the technique and in a blink of an eye, Ground Gladius was shattered into pieces by a mere swing of his broadsword. But the Serpent's Sin of Envy ain't done yet as she spun Gideon behind her back and summoned two iron rock fists appeared at Zaratras' both sides.

Diane then performed a hand-sign. "**Double Hammer!**"

The two iron rock fists slammed at the Great Holy Knight at both sides, seemingly crushing the man in the process. However, Zaratras revealed to have jumped out of the iron rock fists' range and he was in mid-air now near at the Serpent's Sin of Envy's height. Diane tried to hit the man again, intending to send him flying like a baseball in a homerun. In response, Zaratras swung his weapon in great strength clashing with Gideon that caused a recoil on Diane, nearly crashing on the ground had not for Meliodas to catch her on time much to her joy (and to King's displeasure).

And finally it's the fairy siblings are next up against the Great Holy Knight himself. The former Fairy King and the ex-Guardian Saint or rather the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth and the Fox's Sin of Greed.

King telekinetically remote controlled Chastiefol to attack Zaratras on the left while Elaine swung her Hadhafang on the right in a two-on-one offensive but once again he blocked easily and swung his broadsword at the two fairies in a circular sword slash counterattack.

King quickly had Chastiefol transform into its Guardian form to protect him from Zaratras' slash attack. Elaine, however, wasn't kinda lucky.

The immortal fairy's arms were sliced off by Zaratras when she tried to defend herself and it really hurts for her but they regrew back to the way it was thanks to her immortality. Oh well, no pain no gain.

_I needed to get to used to this..._, she said to herself in her thoughts as the Fox's Sin of Greed levitated her Sacred Treasure back into her hands and once more charged at the Great Holy Knight head-on.

Elaine imbued her Strike Air power into Hadhafang for greater effect and enhancing it and performed numerous but graceful sword slashes in great speed which Zaratras parried them easily. Then the Fox's Sin of Greed raised her fist and punched the man who blocked with his elbow but didn't expect a large encompassed wind gathering in her hand that added the punching power of her fist that pushed him back quite good. Very good.

The immortal fairy in human form wasted no time as she charged head-on, continuing her assault on Zaratras whilst trying to get the last bell, resulting a few dozen sword slash wounds from the latter but were healed almost immediately.

Then she channeled her power into Hadhafang in a form of an encompassed wind around the long greatsword forged by the Goddess Clan and gave a strong thrust at the Great Holy Knight. "**Wind Piercing Hammer!**"

Zaratras rose his broadsword to block Hadhafang's attack that caused the ground beneath them to explode and debris flying by the strong winds and was pushed back again, appearing to be pleased of the results of her training before counterattacking.

Elaine parried them quite good against her superior officer and soon locked blades together with the looks of neither backing down or losing. Suddenly, the Fox's Sin of Greed was pierced behind her back, revealing to be Chastiefol launched by her brother from long-range. Zaratras was caught off guard by the apparently discriminating attack if anyone who weren't aware of the golden-haired woman's immortality but blocked the incoming spear nearly piercing him and was pushed back a bit farther.

Elaine then coughed up a lot of blood from her mouth, noticing her brother's Sacred Treasure sticking out in between her chest!

"Brother! What's the big deal?! Are you trying to kill me?!", she angrily yelled in an accusing tone while coughing out more blood out of her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry sister! But you're immortal so it wouldn't kill you. At least it caught Lord Great Holy Knight off guard right. Hehe. my bad.", King sweat-drops in fear of his little sister's wrath as he withdrew his Chastiefol off her before heading off to rain Zaratras with a swarm of fast-moving kunai-like blades. "**Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Five: Increase!**"

Elaine fuming under breath, clearly upset of what her big brother did to her, wiping the blood off her mouth as the wounds healed up again.

Meanwhile the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins charged at the Great Holy Knight altogether and take him head-on. Meliodas gave a series of sword slashes with his Lost Vayne and a medieval version of judo; Diane summoning **Fillet and Loin** from the ground; Gowther firing light arrow beams from his armored hands; Merlin casting an offensive spell of fire and wind and Escanor swinging his Rhitta in all directions, producing powerful slashes.

True to his title as the strongest Holy Knight in the Liones kingdom, Zaratras was truly match for the Seven Deadly Sins in an offensive and defensive maneuvers that gave the Sins a temporary pause before attacking again.

Elaine jumped into the fray once more and clashed with the Great Holy Knight once more, this time with King helping her. This truly made them the 'dynamic duo' after all with King harrassing Zaratras with Chastiefol's Guardian and kunai swarm forms and Elaine keep attacking him directly while taking damage from the Great Holy Knight.

Finding a way to end the apparently lengthy fight, Elaine had got an idea in her mind, thinking. Well the Fairy Clan never actually used their brains to think of everything as they're too aloof and carefree from the outside world but she and King might be an exception due to their time in the human world. A crazy and risky of her own. If she has immortality meant for Ban but got it instead from the Fountain..., then she can use it to her advantage.

What is the use of her immortality if she didn't rely on it during battle.

The immortal fairy charged once more where she continued her assaults on Zaratras while parrying the latter's attacks in return and at the right moment and perfect timing, eventually willingly lets herself impaled by the Great Holy Knight's blade deep in the stomach close to Zaratras much to the Sins' surprise.

Grunting at the pain of being stabbed directly, Elaine used the brief momentum to take the last bell quickly from his side while she still had the chance before the Great Holy Knight removes his broadsword out of her stomach.

Freed from the broadsword's bloodied steel, the Fox's Sin of Greed got up while the deep wound in stomach healed up and gave a cocky smirk that she took from Ban when he was still alive at that time, revealing her prize to the Great Holy Knight.

Pleased of the results, Zaratras called for a stop to the test and sheathed his weapon once more. The rest of the Seven Deadly Sins stood down too as well since it's over now.

"Well, done Sins. Well done indeed. Your words are true after all Sir Meliodas. The greatest strength of the Seven Deadly Sins is its utter lack of teamwork indeed though there were small teamworks that helped you in the advantage in battle, resulting in the capture of the bells and displaying a worthwhile battle. Especially you Lady Elaine. You have learned very well after hard work of training and proved to yourself a worthy member of the Seven Deadly Sins. I applaud you for that.", Zaratras said in compliments and acknowledgement. The rest of the Sins complimented too while making playful jokes on her from whatever they're been thinking of much to the immortal fairy's embarrassment.

Since then after the event, Elaine, infamously known as the 'Undead Fairy', became a worthy and acknowledged member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed.

Aside from that, Elaine had gained her reputation as famous as her fellow Sins throughout the kingdom and Britannia. Stories of her spreading like a wildfire, the Fox's Sin of Greed was famously known as the '_Lady Sword of the Wind_' due to her Strike Air power, her graceful lady-like skill of the blade in battle and her Sacred Treasure, Hadhafang, which has quite proven useful against the Vampire Clan during her reconnaissance mission on Edinburgh Castle given by Merlin as a head-start for the rest of the Sins to arrive with Escanor as their trump card against the Vampire Clan, the immortal fairy was in great sweat-drop and jaw-dropping moment when she realizes that the Lion's Sin of Pride is nothing more than a young weak-looking polite man wearing oversized clothing at nighttime than an elderly well-built wise man in fitting clothes at daytime and was wearing a fake beard by Meliodas' dare on him at that time, on the Edinburgh Castle as she killed countless vampires, mostly Holy Knights of Edinburgh converted into vampires, with ease and was able to hold on her own in battle against some of the most powerful Vampires among their clan. Although she shuddered in disgust when Orlondi the Rose, a member of that clan and a vampire royalty, became obsessed with her after drinking her blood, finding it so good and wanted the Undead Fairy for himself like a crazy guy fawning over a beautiful woman after one look at her something from one of the humans' novels she read about in her free time, leading Elaine to beat him up ruthlessly, telling him that he's not her type as she remained faithful to Ban as always even for a thousand years if she have to.

Despite all that, Elaine feels somewhat lonely and depressed, feeling that without Ban it's almost like the same time when King left the Fairy King's Forest to save Helbram and his friends from the human poachers (she also had hoped that they've survived, unaware of their cruel fate they've faced especially Helbram's) and she had to guard the Forest and the Fountain of Youth for 700 years all over again. However, in his dying moment, the young handsome bandit selflessly wanted her to live with her drinking the Fountain that he spent his whole life searching for it to obtain eternal life and told her to live on and see the world he has told her so much about during their seven days together.

That is something the immortal fairy did with reuniting with her brother in the human realm and becoming friends with the humans after understanding and bonded with them especially with the Seven Deadly Sins who are neither of the same race according to Gowther but Elaine didn't what kind they are and didn't care so long as she kept on living for Ban's sake.

"I hope you're watching over me, Ban. Because I have so much to tell you of my experience in the human world...", Elaine said to herself, hoping that the spirit of Ban somewhere heard that from her and would give her a smile of approval and happiness that she bashfully looked away when he was with her before the immortal fairy joined her fellow Sins and also the Five War Kings, whom she invited, for a feast... with King paying for it under Meliodas' suggestion much to the latter's dismay and everyone's amusement including herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! Another battle against that blasted writer's block has won! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I've been wracking my brain to make it since the last year's update. The eighth chapter of "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed will be updated soon. **

**Since Escanor has been revealed as a young weak-looking dude wearing oversized clothes in the side story of Nanatsu no Taizai manga, I was kinda feel being trolled by Nakaba-sensei when I made the Lion's Sin of Pride as what I believed from the wanted posters in any of my crossover fanfic story that involves Nanatsu no Taizai. *deadpanned* ...But there's still hope that he might be the badass grandpa we all been anticipating as seen in Chapter 103. Oh well, I'll be waiting for Part 2 of Edinburgh's Vampires to see what Escanor can do in a fight! *hyped!* It's gonna be epic!**

**In the next chapter, I might move it to the main story of Nanatsu no Taizai now with Elaine of course and how things are different with her around instead of Ban.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hello what's up guys I'm back and now the eighth chapter of "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" is here and it now sets in the main story of Nanatsu no Taizai with the immortal fairy girl of Ban of course! XD And thanks once again for the reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nanatsu no Taizai and its characters except my OCs. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki, the awesome author of Nanatsu no Taizai.**

****Enjoy and don't forget to review. Comments, suggestions, criticisms, etc. are always welcome. :D****

* * *

Chapter 8

A heavy metal spike violently pierces through the skin of the female young prisoner's shoulder and hands, and she screamed loudly in pain. Then another one pierced her leg and a knee too, further injuring her in great pain and agony which then further squeezed through deeper to lengthen the girl's suffering. The female young prisoner is revealed to be little girl of golden hair and eyes wearing a tattered and bloodied prisoner garb.

Such method of torture was so brutal that none of the prisoners may have survived that even for that long or too much used on a young girl but this was no ordinary prisoner.

Her name is Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. Also known as the 'Undead Fairy' due to her immortality she took from the Fountain of Youth's waters meant for Ban and the 'Lady Sword of the Wind' for her graceful and elegant skill of the sword with her Strike Air power and Sacred Treasure, Holy Greatsword: Hadhafang.

And as of now, Elaine was tortured to no end by Holy Knight Jude, a member of the Weird Fangs within a heavily secured cell of Baste Dungeon itself after she got captured by the same order of four brutal and deadly Holy Knights 5 years ago since the disbandment of the Seven Deadly Sins which all started with the discovery of the murder of Great Holy Knight Zaratras and the betrayal by the Holy Knights of Liones who relentlessly hunted them down.

The Holy Knight responsible for the immortal fairy's torture wore black full body armor with a unique helm that has metal vines covering his face showing a red glowing menacing eye, and his shoulder plates have a large spike on each of them. On his left hand Jude wields a spiked shield that has a rose insignia carved onto the surface of it.

"That's right... Fox's Sin of Greed. Feel such agonizing and dreadful pain coursing through you... I'm surprised for a Fairy like you to endure such extreme torture for 5 years since we captured you...", Jude said in a sullen but malicious tone after finishing piercing more of the spikes he produced from his Spiked Shield he carried around on the immortal fairy and then left the cell, seeing that his time limit is done... for now.

Now left alone in her cell, Elaine coughed up more blood and cursed the extreme pain she felt in courtesy of Holy Knight Jude. She couldn't even speak due to the iron clamp on her mouth, impeding her ability to talk but scream from every torture Jude gave her that satisfied his sadistic ego of his.

_Damn you Holy Knight Jude! Was that really necessary to torture me needlessly?! You're one of the worst bunch of humans I despised most thanks to you!... Have the Holy Knights really sunk this low for the past ten years?..._, the Fox's Sin of Greed mentally cursed in her thoughts.

Recalling back in her past ten years ago, Elaine began to recollect on how did all of the events happen before leading her to become captured and tortured by the Weird Fangs in the first place...

* * *

_Ten years ago at the Liones Kingdom capital during the National Foundation Day_

At the capital of Liones where the citizens of the kingdom celebrated the national holiday of their country in a form of a grand display of fireworks, there was a large castle in the middle of the outskirts of the capital city.

Within in are the Seven Deadly Sins, themselves all garbed in their respective full body armor and unique helms with the exception of Meliodas, Diane and Elaine who took their helms off. And the legendary group of knights walked in the old castle's hallway as they discuss among themselves along the way while some remained quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Lord Great Holy Knight said that he had something important matter to discuss...", Gowther in his violet giant armor said emotionlessly in a booming voice.

"An important manner, huh? Man, today's the National Foundation Day Festival so I thought I can finally go drinking.", Meliodas, in his silver and red armor while holding his demonic looking helm and his dragon-hilted broken bladed sword sheathed at his back, complained.

"As if you need a festival as an excuse to drink, Captain. You're always drinking anyway.", King in his yellow brown fat-fitting armor with a chest-nut helm retorted at his captain for the complaint.

"That's true.", Meliodas playfully agreed to King in a carefree way.

"Oh! Maybe it's a reward for defeating the Troll Queen awhile back!", Diane in her orange armor and holding her hammerhead-horned helm playfully spoke, speculating that the Great Holy Knight might give them a reward after the mission involving the defeat of the Troll Queen.

"Then, it's probably a scolding...We also broke the Great Druid Altar when we did that...Well Elaine was the one who sent the Troll Queen flying right into it. Hehehe.", Merlin in her blue regal armor with a dress and armor mail and a helm with a wing emblem, playfully spoke while levitating rather than walking like her teammates do, recalling how they went overboard in their battle with the Troll Queen that resulted in the destruction of the sacred place for the Druids, especially the Fox's Sin of Greed.

"Merlin, stop it, please...", Elaine, in her human form, in her red regal armor with a dress and chest armor while carrying her helm with a leaf emblem and had Hadhafang at her back, said in an embarrassed look on her human face.

In response, Merlin merely gave a playful hand gesture at the immortal fairy that she's only messing with her.

The Fox's Sin of Greed couldn't blame herself after all because it's true as it happened when the Seven Deadly Sins battled the Troll Queen and she ended the fight that sent their enemy flying right onto the Great Druid Altar, destroying it in the process.

Meliodas then decides to end the conversation between he and his fellow Sins. "Oh well, it's doesn't matter. After the scolding, let's hit the festival!"

Elaine and King were taken aback and exclaimed, "You already decided that it's a scolding!"

With Meliodas and King pushing the large door open to meet with the Great Holy Knight, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath made his first call.

"Yo!-...Great Holy Knight!" as he was shocked to see the bloodied and horribly skewered corpse of his superior officer with swords and spears pierced in his body in a largely destroyed room scarred with sword slashes and blast marks, implying that the Great Holy Knight might have put up a fight before his brutal death at the hands of his unknown murderers.

The Seven Deadly Sins were horrified of the Great Holy Knight's brutal murder upon seeing his corpse.

"This is brutal... Lord Great Holy Knight was murdered in this very room.", Gowther emotionlessly said upon witnessing this for someone like him who has no feelings at all.

"He's completely skewered!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy said in a horrific tone in her voice.

"Who would do such a thing!?", King, also horrified, demanded the answer.

"More importantly, why was the Great Holy Knight targeted?", Merlin wondered.

"Yeah. Holy Knights are the guardians of the kingdom and divine, warlike entities. Killing one is basically an act of treason.", Escanor in his multi-colored heavy plated armor said his statement about the status of the Holy Knights.

"No..., this can't be happening...", Elaine muttered in horror to see a man who's as accepting as King Bartra. It's almost similar to how Ban got nearly skewered to death by the Red Demon all over again and oh boy she had a bad feeling about this.

Diane had a realization of what's going on. "So this was premeditated?"

Then suddenly the Seven Deadly Sins felt numerous presences heading their way and headed out to the windows of the old castle to see what is going on.

"This presence!...", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said in surprise.

"This is...all the Holy Knights from all over the kingdom!", Meliodas said as three hundred Holy Knights and a thousand foot soldiers and knights have surrounded the Seven Deadly Sins, ready to strike by command.

"W-what's going on? This can't be happening!", Merlin said in shock before the castle they were in is now under attack by the Holy Knights and it's on the verge on collapsing.

"Shit! They've begun attacking!", Escanor spoke, displeased of the terrible turn of events when the Holy Knights attacked.

Turning around to his team, Meliodas gave out his last order, "No time to figure this out now! Just get out of here! Split up! We'll regroup later!"

The rest of Seven Deadly Sins complied to their captain's last order as they all said, "Understood, Captain!" before splitting up to make their escape from the bombarded castle.

As soon as all of the Sins began their escape from the kingdom and fought their way out through the ranks of the Holy Knights, Elaine put on her helm and readies herself to get out of the castle as she grab hold of her Hadhafang, brandishing it to defend herself.

Successfully escaping the besieged castle, the immortal fairy notices her fellow Sins fighting their way out through the ranks of the Holy Knights before facing her own obstacle.

"It's one of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

"Kill that bitch!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Hearing their thoughts of anger, grief and hatred towards her, Elaine knew that all those negative feelings are directed on the wrong side and convincing the humans who now sees her as the enemy and traitor to the kingdom of Liones would be almost impossible since the Seven Deadly Sins were on the scene of the crime after all.

The Fox's Sin of Greed then made quick work on her enemies as she used Strike Air infused into her Sacred Treasure to blow away a large group of Holy Knights and knights in front of her and make a run for it while cutting down any Holy Knight trying to stop her.

But their attacks were ruthless and the immortal fairy took damage as a result as she suffered wounds that would have killed her if not her immortality and continued running from her pursuing enemies.

Successfully hiding from their sight for now, Elaine hid in the alleyway still bloodied but her immortality healed her of all the wounds she sustained and waited for the opportune moment to escape once she had the chance.

"Elaine...", a female voice called out her.

The Fox's Sin of Greed quickly jumps at her feet and holds her Hadhafang at the ready to meet the one calling her name, expecting the enemy.

In front of her a female Holy Knight in her a regal chest-plate armor with a battledress, and a helm of stag antlers with a longsword sheathed on her right side. That woman is not alone as she was accompanied by an another Holy Knight, a male in golden crimson armor with a lion's helm and has a lion-crested longsword at his side.

"Shireen?... Jaime?... What are you doing here?", Elaine muttered upon recognizing the members of the Five War Kings appearing before her. Have they come to kill her for the alleged murder of the Great Holy Knight that none of the Seven Deadly Sins were the ones behind it?

Shireen raised her finger at her helm where the mouth is. "Shhh... follow me. And don't lose our sights, okay Elaine? Come on."

The two Five War Kings members then led the way as Elaine reluctantly decided to follow them, after reading their thoughts that they're really there to help her, not bent on killing her as they held great friendship together over the years of service to the kingdom.

"Why? Why did you help me?", the immortal fairy in human form asked her human friends.

The Holy Knight in golden crimson armor gave a blunt but kinda playful reply. "What does it look like, Elaine? We're saving your pretty little arse of course! We ain't gonna let those men you call knights kill you just because a Great Holy Knight got murdered and I know you Sins ain't the ones who did it."

The Fox's Sin of Greed felt a little bit offended of Jaime's comment that has small hints of a mix of gentlemanliness and pervertedness. She often see him like that in several occasions when spending time with the Five War Kings. After all, Jaime wasn't known to be the most handsome and best skilled Holy Knight in the kingdom for nothing that most women swoon over when they see him but not her for the immortal fairy still thinks of Ban who she considered him to be quite ruggedly handsome in his own right 20 years ago that made her blush underneath her helm and shook that thought which Jaime mistook it that as Elaine's infatuation with him, only to be interjected that it's not like that but the golden haired man finds it amusing of her cute angry and embarrassed look.

"We're your friends, Elaine. I'm not going to sit back and watch you suffer the injustice you and your fellow Sins were framed for the Great Holy Knight's murder. Besides, it was very strange and suspicious for all Holy Knights to surround that castle during the National Foundation Festival only to see them attack you under charges of murder of Lord Great Holy Knight Zaratras or attempt to overthrow the kingdom whatever bullshit they claimed. That I and the rest of the Five War Kings find it utterly insane, preposterous and dishonorable.", Shireen explained while leading the way through the alleys.

The Fox's Sin of Greed finds Shireen quite an eccentric person who's quite stern and just maybe a trait she took from her father but friendly and warming that somewhat made into her embarrassing points in front of her own fellow Five War Kings when they're not in duty. Still she was like her first friend she made outside of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Elaine took the words of Shireen and Jaime to heart and believed them, seeing that not all Holy Knights are not like that unlike how she saw them when they attacked the Seven Deadly Sins.

Arriving on the area near the capital walls while taking advantage of the chaos caused by skirmishes between the other escaping members of the Seven Deadly Sins and the pursuing Holy Knights, Elaine saw another Holy Knight with a very heavy looking armor colored gray and black and wearing a kraken's helm, holding a large battle-mace/axe hybrid weapon and a large shield that has a symbol of the kraken. And another female Holy Knight with a mother dragon helm and in feminine full armor colored in red and black, wielding a double-edged sword with a dragon crust at its hilt.

"Theon! Dany! Is the escape route secure?", Shireen asked.

"Yup, all clear now, milady. Just for our dear friend Elaine to get the hell out the capital away from those bastards.", Theon replied with a smile of his underneath his helm's visor that most of his comrades always seem to see through it.

Damn Theon with that cocky smile of his and Elaine wonder why was he best friends with the honorable Robb in the first place. And Dany, she was such a kind-hearted but fierce and fiery spirited young woman as if she was a dragon-incarnate in human form.

"Theon, stop smiling and get serious for please.", Dany reprimanded her comrade albeit in a serious or playful manner which Theon gave a mock frown in response.

Last one to arrive is another Holy Knight whose helm resembles a direwolf's head, wearing full armor with a fur-themed cape and has a sharp longsword sheathed on the side of his left waist.

"Robb. You're just here on time. It seems that you packed the bag of food and necessities right?", the female Holy Knight said.

"Yes, milady of course. Elaine's not going to be on the run without something to survive out there anyway.", Robb replied as he gave the large bag to the immortal fairy who thinks of him as damn honorable as always just like his father who served the kingdom well in the past but he's such a nice and decent man.

The Fox's Sin of Greed thanked the Five War Kings for helping her escape the capital in a debt of gratitude, seeing that not all humans are that bad after all. They were like her friends outside the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Goodbye Shireen. Dany. Robb. Theon. Jaime. Thank you for everything.", Elaine thanked them as they made a group hug together.

"Don't worry Elaine. We'll figure this out the cause behind the Great Holy Knight's murder and clear your names. Just lay low.", Shireen said.

"We'd best head back or else the Holy Knights might find suspicious that we weren't at the king's side. Might be bad for our reputation.", Jaime reminded.

"Right... let's go.", Theon muttered.

As the Five War Kings left, Dany said her goodbyes and tells Elaine to take care of herself out there followed by Robb and Shireen.

Watching them leave, Elaine had traveled in the escape route and had successfully escaped the Liones Kingdom's capital that signaled the ten-years of hiding of the legendary group of Holy Knights in Britannia.

During the 5 years of hiding, Elaine spent her time running and hiding in one place to another in order to avoid the Holy Knights sometimes shifting into her true form to avoid detection from her wanted poster depicting her human form being passed off as a mere village girl or traveler depending on the situation which were successful all the while always visiting a forest area for some reason visiting it for 5 years there... until the Weird Fangs came along.

An order of four Holy Knights with distinctive unique abilities. Golgius, Friesia, Ruin and Jude are members of the same group that captured her. And they're as brutal that might give knighthood a very bad name and Jaime once mentioned that his old mentors sees most men and women who took vows of knighthood like wind and considers them as a mockery.

So how did those four people became Holy Knights in the first place? That the immortal fairy probably knew the answer one way or another which she rather not know.

And it all happened when the Weird Fangs had found the Fox's Sin of Greed hiding in a small but bountiful farming village where she stayed for a while as a part-time worker there.

The Weird Fangs had shown no mercy to the people living there as they destroyed the entire village as they burned it to the ground and killed almost every man, woman and child living there with no chance to defend themselves.

All because to root Elaine out.

Their acts of barbarity and cruelty had made even the savage barbarians and the ruthless brigands of their acts against civilization look like a child's play.

This is something the immortal fairy could not take anymore as she revealed herself in front of the Weird Fangs, brandishing her Sacred Treasure, Hadhafang and fiercely battled them all four at once that caused more collateral damage to a now-destroyed town with few remaining survivors fleeing the area.

It was a battle that Elaine nearly won had not for Golgius' underhanded and dirty tactic so brutal and inhumane as he deliberately attacked the survivors, intending to kill them which she intercepted him that caught her off guard too late and the rest of the Weird Fangs: Ruin, Friesia and Jude taking advantage of it and defeated her in extreme prejudice.

After her defeat, Elaine was taken to Baste Dungeon by the Weird Fangs, the largest dungeon in the kingdom and also an experimental fortress where the people are unjustly imprisoned by the Holy Knights for their defiance against them and the Fox's Sin of Greed was placed in a special heavily guarded cell and was being tortured brutally regularly by Holy Knight Jude who enjoyed it for over 5 years in imprisonment.

Since then, Elaine held a special grudge on the Weird Fangs or most importantly, Jude who caused her pain and suffering while in captivity and boded her time to kill him when the time comes...

* * *

_Back in the present day at Baste Dungeon_

Finished in her recollections of the past, Elaine needed to escape and find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins especially her captain, Meliodas but how?

Escaping from Baste Dungeon might be possible but the largest dungeon in the kingdom of Liones is guarded by the Weird Fangs themselves, the very ones who captured her 5 years ago and her Sacred Treasure was stored in the dungeon's armory where not even her telekinetic ability can reach it unless she's near to it or probably due to the magic wards around her cell to prevent outside interference.

The only thing she have to do is escape Baste Dungeon... and destroy the Weird Fangs with no mercy towards them even if they begged for it.

Then suddenly, Elaine raised her head slowly after she sensed two familiar presences that she hadn't felt for a long time during the past ten years and knew who it was among those presences.

"Captain?... Is it really you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, I'm tired! Just finished writing this eighth chapter and now in the next update, Elaine escapes her cell and confronts one of the Weird Fangs, Jude just like how Ban did in the canon but it'll be a whole different confrontation and soon followed throughout the main story of the series.**

**My OCs in the story: the Five War Kings are an order of Holy Knights who swore their lives to serve and protect the king of Liones and answer only to him alone. Each member composed of the best of the best Holy Knights who excels in prowess of skill and magic and all of them are Ruby- or Diamond-ranked. And they're good friends of the Fox's Sin of Greed, Elaine.**

****Background: For thousands of years, the Five War Kings have defended the lives of every king who has ruled the kingdom of Liones since its founding in Britannia and that goes on for generations after generations until the present incarnation with the 11th King, Bartra Liones as his protectors.****

****The Five War Kings are based off from the Kingsguard of the Iron Throne in **_**A Song of Ice and Fire **_**series and most of its members are derived from the characters of that series.****

***** Shireen - "Stag's Flame"****

***** Robb - "Young Wolf"****

***** Theon - "Iron Kraken"****

***** Dany - "Dragon's Sword"****

***** Jaime- "Lionknight"****

****So disclaimer: I do not own them for George R.R. Martin is the one behind the work of a great fantasy realistic novel series.****

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hello what's up guys, I have returned and the ninth chapter of "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" is here! Thank you for patience of the long wait and also your likes, reviews and support for this AU Nanatsu no Taizai fanfic. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or any of the characters involved in the story, except my OCs. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki, the awesome author of the ongoing manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Sensing an all-too familiar presences from her prison cell since ten years ago, Elaine could not believe herself. The presence came from Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and her captain and the other presence belonged to Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy. Her fellow comrades of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Time to get out of this hellhole...", Elaine muttered to herself before exerting a great effort of her strength, the immortal fairy managed to release herself from the many shackles and spikes embedded on her body from the wall yet some of the spikes still remain and took off her muzzle. Heading to the steel door of her cell. she overheard the guards making a bet on the battle between the Weird Fangs and the Seven Deadly Sins.

Heading to the steel door and commented in a sweetly tone and giggling. "Really? Then I would bet on my friends that they'll win. That would be pretty interesting, don't you agree. Hehehe."

Then the Fox's Sin of Greed palmed the heavy steel door down easily, scaring the two guards as a result. "It's nice to get out for a walk every now and then. My body feels stiff!", she cheerfully commented when she floated out of her cell, trying to flex her arms around.

"The Fox's Sin of Greed, Elaine of the Seven Deadly Sins!", the guard exclaimed in shock.

"You!... How did you break out?! Why now?", the other guard demanded as he and his fellow colleague readies their weapons.

"You can obviously tell by looking. I pushed the door down. It's because I overheard an _interesting _chat you boys were talking about. Captain's out there. And Diane too, huh?", the immortal fairy said as she took out the remaining spikes out of her body in front of them, which further terrified them before a lavender haired young woman in armor and wielding a sword.

The Apprentice Holy Knight named Jericho demanded Elaine to return back to her cell this instant which the latter refuses, innocently complaining that the cell stinks and needed fresh air and also a quick stretch of legs for once in a while. Jericho felt greatly irked of her antics and decides to end her life, completely unaware of Elaine's immortality while ordering the guards to inform her superior Golgius about her elimination of the Fox's Sin of Greed herself.

Charging in quickly, Jericho made several fast slashes around Elaine who just faked screams of pain on purpose, revealing to have used her to style her hair back to her old one prior to her imprisonment. The Fox's Sin of Greed complimented the female Apprentice Holy Knight for styling her hair and also explained that she got no wounds at all much to the latter's horror and disbelief before grabbing Jericho and quickly disarmed her of the weapon including stripped off her armor just for fun and new clothing that revealed the woman's true appearance underneath the attire, leading to Jericho's complete embarrassment and humiliation.

After finding a safe place to change clothes out of reach from the guards' radar, Elaine transformed into her human form and put on Jericho's armor she stole earlier which she finds it fitting and good for her taste of fashion and keeping hold of the sword.

"Hmm... not bad. Not bad at all. Geez, I never thought this place could be so noisy. Now off to find Hadhafang... huh?", the Fox's Sin of Greed said in compliment of herself in new clothing before noticing a shadowy armored figure with a spiked shield emerging from the floor.

It's Holy Knight Jude of the Weird Fangs standing before her.

"Where do you think you're going? Elaine of the Seven Deadly Sins.", Jude spoke sullenly.

"Well, hello, Sir Holy Knight Jude. How are you? Hope you got enough sleep for today. Tehee.", Elaine cheerfully greeted with a sweet smile but within her facade, she really wanted to kill him so badly for all the torture and pain he had inflicted on her for five years in prison.

Ignoring the brunette fairy in human form's comments, Jude approached her as he spoke sullenly with hint of malice, "You are going to die here, Elaine. And I shall be the one to kill you."

"You're gonna kill me? Aww quite a gentleman you are, Jude. I guess there might explain why there's a human phrase: 'lady-killer' for a reason... although you took that literally. So why now of all times?", the Fox's Sin of Greed dryly commented.

The Weird Fang Holy Knight then explained, "You are no more of use to us. You were the bait for the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and you've fulfilled your role. Right now, the other Weird Fangs are disposing of the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas and the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane. And once I kill you, there will be four fewer criminals in this world."

Elaine simply replied with an innocent smile. "I hope all of your dreams come true then. Coming from that look and tone of yours, you must be a really lonely guy. Oh and knowing Captain and Diane; they ain't someone that you Weird Fangs can easily defeat with whatever dirty tricks you have on your sleeve including me as the bait if that's your strategy. "

"Five years ago, who was it that captured and tortured you? Do you remember that? Even the time when we scourged the town to flush you out of hiding and captured you.", the Weird Fangs Holy Knight asked.

Memories of dead bodies of men, women and children including the elderly lying in their pool of blood around the flames of the destroyed town flashed in Elaine's mind upon Jude's invoking words, recalling such an atrocious and brutal event caused by the Weird Fangs when they scourged the town she stayed in for a while. All just to search for her! And that angers very much upon the mention of such a brutal event!

Suddenly, Elaine was violently pierced in her chest by a spiked piece by Jude who quickly took advantage of her brief frozen moment of the memories he invoked in her face! Jude then boasted to her that no matter how powerful she may be, she's no match in his presence, pushing her towards the wall nearby in order to ensure a slow but painful death.

"Five years ago... Do you know why I was captured by you five years ago?", Elaine began to speak, recalling the good times she had spent with the townspeople during her time of hiding there before they were almost all brutally massacred by the Weird Fangs with no mercy when the four Holy Knights hunted her down like a dog before continuing in growing anger. "...Because I couldn't stand what you and your comrades did to those people back then. I can't imagine such horrible monsters like you are Holy Knights. I'm sick of you and your games, human."

The immortal fairy then removed the spike out of her chest slowly with her blood spilling out of her wound and her immortality healed it quickly before glaring at the Weird Fang Holy Knight with a glint of her eyes screaming bloody murder towards him much to his surprise. "Thank you Holy Knight Jude...for reminding me something I've long forgotten in the past... How much I hated humans of your pure malice and cruelty long before I met him. _Ban..._"

"Wha-...", Jude tried to speak in curiosity before suddenly got punched in the face hard by Elaine!

Being pushed back a few or more meters away, the Holy Knight with his helm half dented from the sudden punch, was in a state of surprised disbelief when he saw the Fox's Sin of Greed already in front of him in quick speed and gave a hard uppercut him, sending him flying upward to the upper levels of the Baste Dungeon with several holes made from the impact.

Briefly stuck on the ceiling with a human-shaped crack on it, Jude recovered and brandished his spiked shield when he sensed the immortal fairy coming this way, ready for a retaliation. "You will pay for insolence with your death, Fox's Sin of Greed! **Spiked Shield Throw!**"

The spiked shield was thrown right at Elaine who barely missed when she emerged from the hole with her arm holding her sword sliced off by the trajectory of the attack but it quickly regenerated soon after. Wasting no time, the immortal fairy raised her arms and punched Jude who parried them with his arms as they are locked in hand-to-hand combat in great speed!

Evading and parrying each other's melee attacks, Jude then punched the immortal fairy in the gut before performing a German suplex on her and sent her crashing head-on into the ground but the latter retaliated with a locking her legs at his neck and tossed himself flying through the walls! Then Jude jumped back into action in his shadow form, throwing his spiked shield right into Elaine's stomach and pierced her violently of its rotating spin.

"**Spiked Shield Tackle!**", the Weird Fang Holy Knights then dashed straight head-on with his spike shield imbued with his shadow power after getting it back from its rotating spin in front of his opponent and smashed Elaine so hard right into several walls of the dungeon halls!

Now crashing into the walls next to the armory filled with a variety of weapons and armor inside, Elaine was in a momentary pain from Jude's latest attack. "Oww... okay that really hurts... Huh? This must be an armory. Well, hello there. It's been 5 years, old friend.", she said with a glad smile. when her eyes lay on the certain weapon that has been taken away from her when she was captured 5 years ago.

Approaching to where the immortal fairy crashed landed from his attack, Jude realized in disbelief as he recognized the place, backing away slowly in fear. "No! It can't be! How foolish of me to send her flying right into the armory with my attack!"

Emerging from the hole, Elaine with her Sacred Treasure now back in her hands once after five years of separation since her imprisonment gave a playful smirk as if victory is already in her hands now and then she spoke, "How foolish of you indeed, Jude. Thank you for stating the obvious, theater performer reject. Sacred Treasure, Holy Greatsword: Hadhafang! **Iron Wind Mallet!**"

"**Spiked Shield Defense!**", Jude raised his spiked shield to protect himself from the hammering wind attack sent at him but was blown away violently by Elaine's technique as a result. "**Strike Air Piercing Blade!**", she then quickly dashed right through Jude's spiked shield, breaking through it, nearly missed his arm holding his weapon.

Clashing blow after blow with their respective weapons, Elaine relentlessly assaulted Jude with every Strike Air-powered sword strikes she can muster for all what he did to her and also the good people of that town the Weird Fangs did 5 years ago and the Holy Knight tried his best to hold out against the really, really angry immortal fairy trying to kill him as if she had PMS issues and took it out on him!

The overly-destructive fight between Holy Knight Jude of the Weird Fangs and the Fox's Sin of Greed, Elaine of the Seven Deadly Sins had continued throughout the halls and areas of the Baste Dungeon, with numerous destroyed holes and damages to the structure's walls and foundations which had soon started to collapse from within due to their clashes.

Within the center of the collapsing dungeon is Jude being brutally impaled by Elaine in her battered armor with Hadhafang plunged through his torso, covered in the Holy Knight's blood. In his last dying moments, Jude warned the immortal fairy that if the Seven Deadly Sins dare plot against the kingdom once more, the Holy Knights will be there to annihilate them all from the face of the earth before violently spitting out blood from his broken helm, which Elaine simply responded that she doesn't care at all while feeling satisfied that her personal vendetta against Jude is done. For the rest of the Weird Fangs, she had a feeling that Captain and Diane already dealt with them.

Turning around while still floating around the still collapsing dungeon, she noticed the blond boy with his dragon-hilt broken blade at his side and a brown-haired Giantess with pig-tails and a pig with a clover leaf at its butt that she didn't even notice the animal's presence yet. And they're falling among the debris caused by Elaine's fight with Jude.

"Yo, it's you Elaine! You sure came in like a wrecking ball! Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas casually commented while standing around mid-air.

"Aww!... Captain look cute when he's like that! _Kyah! _Oh and hello Elaine!", Diane squealed in joy to watch her 'beloved' captain in such a carefree face.

"Captain? Diane? It's you guys!", Elaine said in joy to see her old comrades again who they had returned the greeting in return of their own, flying after them as they continued to fall down.

Meanwhile outside, there was an **Eternal Sealing Spell **around Baste Dungeon by Holy Knight Golgius who intended to use it to trap the Seven Deadly Sins inside for good but due to Elaine's little rampage inside, the spell was broken and the troops gathered began to panic and fled for their lives, including the remaining Weird Fang Holy Knight himself and Jericho too who got new armor after Elaine stole hers earlier.

In the aftermath of the Baste Dungeon's collapse, it's nothing more than a huge pile of useless rubble and dirt now as it also freed the prisoners (composed of mostly people around the country who had opposed the Holy Knights' aggressive policies towards them) from their cells of the prison. Looking around among the rubble, she had recovered her stuff confiscated after her capture which were safely intact and in one piece after 5 years that she finds herself relieved and also cleaned off the blood of Jude she had slain from her Hadhafang in retribution achieved.

Now after that, the group then heads back to Dalmary Town for a certain event awaiting for them.

* * *

_At Dr. Dana's Home, Dalmary Town_

Returning to Dalmary Town, Meliodas, Diane, Elaine (although went out to get some decent clothing before properly presenting herself to the third princess later) and Hawk were at Dr. Dana's home after making amends with the doctor, forcefully responsible for the attempted poisoning of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, who had somehow survived miraculously from the fatal chest wound by Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs that would have killed him, and also returned his beloved daughter Senette they rescued from the dungeon to him much to his tears of joy.

In his debt of gratitude, Dr. Dana offered a feast for the Boar Hat crew just for the night at his home and also help tend to Elizabeth's heavy wounds caused by Holy Knight Ruin who was nearly killed by Meliodas, as compensation for the trouble he had caused to them which they accepted with Hawk half-jokingly reminded the doctor not to add poison this time, leading the blond boy to smack him in the head.

As everyone helped prepare the meals and drinks for the anticipated tonight's feast at Dr. Dana's home with Elaine's introduction to Princess Elizabeth at her bed-rest who was assisted to be here in courtesy of Diane personally.

Later then, a tall beautiful young woman in her 20s with a pretty face, long brown hair and a normal amount of cleavage in a frilly outfit with a red coat and white long dress down to her knees for modesty and shoes along with a greatsword strapped at her back appeared before the Boar Hat crew and Dr. Dana and his daughter, and then stood around like a somewhat proper noble lady in her own casual style.

It's Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed herself in human form.

Seeing that his fellow Sin is here and ready for a proper introduction, Meliodas care-freely said to the third princess of Liones herself. "Well, then Elizabeth. I'll introduce her again. This is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Elaine."

"Hello, Princess Elizabeth! It's a pleasure to meet you.", the brunette woman greeted to Elizabeth in a polite tone.

Noticing that Elaine wore new clothes in opposite of her ripped stolen armor from Jericho when they encountered her fight against Jude and their reunion back at Baste Dungeon, Meliodas asked. "Where did those clothes come from, Elaine?"

"There's no way I could be not presentable in front of the princess, Captain.", Elaine justified her reasons to wear proper clothes in front of someone from the royal family of the kingdom.

"You had money on you to buy clothes?", the blond boy wondered, coming from the quality of the clothes, it looked a bit expensive.

Elaine then quickly answered in defense to Meliodas' question, stuttering in embarrassment and sheepishly replied. "U-uhh... I-I just happen to find them lying around."

However, Diane doesn't looked convinced of Elaine's quick yet kinda cute answer on how did she got those new clothes in the first place at all and knew the obvious real answer: the immortal fairy stole them as the Serpent's Sin of Envy sighed in a mock annoyance.

It was all true when Elaine had passed by an abandoned store recently around Dalmary Town where she noticed the very same outfit she took and currently wore now to her liking.

"Come to think of it, it's been a while, Diane. You still look the same as always.", Elaine cheerfully said to the brunette Giantess after giving her answer to the blond boy.

"It's nice to see you too Elaine. You look really cute and pretty in that new outfit.", the Serpent's Sin of Envy sweetly smiled at her fairy friend who blushed in embarrassment. "...Though you didn't have to steal it, you know.", the Giantess added with a sweat-drop, leading to Elaine tilting in response.

_Seriously?..._, she thought in deadpanned look.

Now paying attention to Elizabeth in bed as the Fox's Sin of Greed approached, the third princess gave her own introductions too as well. "I'm Elizabeth. Please forgive me for greeting you in such a state, Lady Elaine."

"There's no need, Princess. We Sins aren't really ones for decorum. Here's to the four of us to get along.", Elaine said whilst bowing respectively to the third princess that impresses the King of Knights of his proper manners when needed while unconsciously looking into Elizabeth's memories by mind-/heart-reading, the Fox's Sin of Greed had looked back in the time prior third princess' escape and search for the legendary Seven Deadly Sins around the kingdom of Liones and it all started at the castle of the Liones capital.

* * *

_One month ago..._

In the middle of the night, the castle of the Liones capital was under siege from within and nearly overrun by the Holy Knights' coup led by Dreyfus and Hendrickson as the powerful knights of the kingdom are now at the doors of the king's chambers banging on them relentlessly in order to barge themselves inside (although some of them were asking politely to open the door for no reason) and take the ruler whom they swore allegiance to as their prisoner holed up there along with the members of the royal family and the loyalists.

Inside the royal chambers is King Baltra in his throne, his adopted daughter Third Princess Elizabeth at his side and the Five War Kings in full armor themselves standing by behind the king they serve to protect with their lives.

The 11th King of Liones affectionately told his daughter despite her pleas to come with her, to flee and hide through the secret passageway hidden behind the curtain of the chambers while he stayed behind to peacefully surrender to the Holy Knights once they're going to forcefully barge in... but the Five War Kings have other plans on their own when they stepped forward to guard the king who's now behind them.

"No! Please stand down all of you. There's no need for senseless sacrifice. That's an order from your king.", the elderly 11th king of Liones tried to stop them but all pleas fell to deaf ears as they already accepted their fates.

Shireen shrugged off as she readied her weapon and recalling her father telling her to do her duties faithfully to her oaths. "We are the Five War Kings, Your Majesty. It is our duty to defend you til our last breath."

"We, the five of us, have sworn our oath to protect the kings of Liones as was our predecessors before.", Robb added with the recollection of his father to honor their oaths always.

Jaime added in agreement, remembering what his old mentor about the upholding of vows of knighthood and as a member of the Five War Kings. "Standing down now would be a spit on our honor and pride as guardians of our king."

"If we're going down, then so be it... not without a fight!", Dany fiercely said.

'Yeah, I agree with you. I rather die a warrior with honor than without one with shame.", Theon added with a smile before putting down his visor.

Not even Elizabeth's pleas swayed the group of loyalist Holy Knights but understood their duties to defend the king before she proceeded to leave now or risked being captured by the rebelling Holy Knights.

When the Holy Knights finally broke down the big doors of the royal chambers with their powers in a form of big explosions and smoke, the Five War Kings readies their respective powers and weapons as they put on their helms, intending to fight them to their last with the battle cries of their families' mottoes despite King Baltra desperately trying to stop them.

"Ours is the Fury!", Shireen yelled with her longsword streamed with fire.

"Winter has come for you oathbreakers!", Robb screamed with his ice-imbued greatsword of his father at his hand, charging.

"Burn in Fire and Blood, traitors!", Dany dashed in with her weapon imbued with heated magical energy.

"What is dead may never die!", Theon charged with his weapons and wild waters forming around him for a big tsunami tide to be hurled at the Holy Knights.

"Hear me roar, false knights!", Jaime bellowed like a real lion with his golden-glowing weapon he wields.

Witnessing the Five War Kings now locked in a huge battle against the revolting Holy Knights as they cut them down in their battle, Elizabeth closed the hidden door and traversed down the secret passageways of the castle, crying in tears that she had to leave her father at the mercy of the Holy Knights, including the Five War Kings who only lived to serve and protect her father to the very end...

* * *

_Back in the present day_

Suddenly Elaine was flicked in the forehead by Meliodas in the head, thus knocking her out of trance of her mind-reading on Elizabeth, and the resulting to transform back to her fairy form with the same fitting clothes in a puff of smoke.

"Yo, Elaine! Been mind-reading again? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What did I tell you earlier? It's very rude to do that. Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy playfully scolded her much to her utterly cute embarrassment.

Dr. Dana and Senette were surprised of Elaine's true appearance that of a little girl. "The Fox's Sin of the Seven Deadly Sins... is really a little girl?", they thought out loud in deadpanned look when her real look contradicts her wanted poster that resembles her human appearance.

"C-c-captain! I-i-i-it's not like that!", Elaine retorted whilst blushing furiously as she soothed her flicked forehead by Meliodas who simply smirked in response.

"Five! There are five of us!", Hawk retorted at the immortal fairy's words, ignoring the scene.

After soothing her flicked forehead, Elaine was confused at first when she heard a new unfamiliar voice, not knowing Hawk's existence yet and safely assumed it's Meliodas who said that. "Huh? What do you mean, Captain? Of course it's the four of us."

"It's five! Do you have a screw loose in your pretty head or something?", Hawk berated at Elaine while adding more about the trouble they have to get to Baste Dungeon just to break her out only for the latter to escape out easily on her own and killing Holy Knight Jude.

"Huh? Who's there?", Elaine demanded to the voice talking to her.

"Me! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig said in response.

Just one short look at Hawk talking to her for about three seconds, the Fox's Sin of Greed began to exclaim in surprise and shock. "The pig can talk!?"

"Why's that freaking you out now!?", Hawk yelled in frustration when Elaine backed away a few inches in surprise.

"N-n-no way! What's the point of a pig being able to talk like a person!? Not even the animals at the Fairy King's Forest can talk!", the immortal fairy said, still in surprise before changing the subject with the mention of her old home in her head. "...Umm, is my brother with you guys? I haven't seen him lately since ten years. Five years in hiding and five years in prison, you know."

"I'm sorry, Elaine... He's not here.", Diane said sadly at Elaine.

"King died. So the rumors say.", Meliodas said much to the brunette immortal fairy wonder if the Seven Deadly Sins captain truly believes if the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, her brother is alive or not.

"I'll have you know that I'm not some ordinary pig.", Hawk said before speaking the most outrageous claim he ever made at the Fox's Sin of Greed herself. "I'm Hawk, the captain of the Knights of the Leftovers Disposal! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Wow! I've never heard of anything like this before!", Elaine said in awe of Hawk's overly-exaggerated claim with stars gleaming in her eyes while not noticing Meliodas looking unimpressed of the talking pig's inflated ego to the immortal fairy's head.

"Finished with the introductions, yet? Eat up before the food gets cold.", Dr. Dana called out to the Boar Hat crew as he and Senette already finished preparing the food and drinks for the tonight's feast as everyone looked at the feast in anticipation.

"Well, let's eat!", Meliodas told his companions as they head to the table filled with food and ale.

"Captain never changed at all...", Elaine commented.

"Leftovers belong to the Knights of Leftovers Disposal, okay? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk reminded them.

Everyone are enjoying the feast as they eat and drink to their hearts' content and done crazy and hilarious antics together with Meliodas giving Elizabeth some food in assist and then trying to give Diane an apple, only to nearly ended up being eaten by her; and a drunken Elaine affectionately hugging an annoyed Hawk like a pet who was enjoying his leftovers before the immortal fairy interrupted it.

Senette, in the meantime, had provided more meat for Diane and Elizabeth, while apologizing to the Giantess of having to stand out for the duration of the party, which the Serpent's Sin of Envy didn't even mind at all. Elizabeth and Diane then talked to each other with Elaine, a little bit or more drunk or sober, joining in about themselves as the former wished that this moment would've lasted forever and reminded herself that only the Seven Deadly Sins have the power to stand up to the Holy Knights; the immortal fairy asking about the fates of the Five War Kings to which the latter replied that she hadn't heard of them since she escaped the castle and told them about herself in most trivial girly matters and all that Elizabeth finds them amusing; and the brunette Giantess telling the silvery haired princess that's she wouldn't mind fighting for her because she finds her cool due to her courage and the power that touched the hearts of her and Captain, and Elaine too as well if given a chance at some point in the future, as proven during the fight with the Weird Fangs at Baste back there and also to be called by their names instead of "Lady" with Elaine supporting the notion which Elizabeth accepted, also adding that she didn't like to be called "Princess" either and preferred just by her name that the three women agreed together.

Meanwhile, Dr. Dana had observed the Boar Hat crew of their antics and interactions and thought that the Holy Knights branding them as criminals as absurd and preposterous, the miraculous healing of his body that saved his life and the miraculous protection of the blond boy from the attempted poisoning, thus concluding that he felt a presence of an immeasurably great will.

As everyone enjoyed the feast as much as they wanted to, a ray of shooting stars appeared in the clear skies of the night and they are beautiful in sight to see by anyone.

"Father! Look at the skies!", Senette said in awe as she pointed to the starry-filled skies above.

Hearing his daughter's words, Dr. Dana looked up and said when he noticed them with awe. "This is... like that stanza from one of the ancient poems of Britannia."

Sooner than later, the rest of the Boar Hat crew then noticed it too and watched in admiration just as the doctor recited the poem he mentioned earlier.

"_When the skies are filled with crossing shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by an immense menace. It is an omen of beginning of the trial of ancient origins..._"

Meanwhile throughout the whole land of Britannia, several individuals have also noticed the shooting stars in the skies of the night as well; a dark grey haired young woman standing in the rock canyons, smiling while watching the skies; Gilthunder, out of his armor, watched through the windows at his office; a mysterious young boy floating around and clinging on his big pillow watching through the window of the house he stayed in; an unknown man with short spiky white hair and a goatee in green and white armor standing outside his room in the castle; Hawk's Mother watching whilst remaining underneath the ground; three unknown male Holy Knights watched in awe while outside of the Liones kingdom's castle.

"_... A Holy War between the guiding hand of light and the bloodline of darkness..._", Dr. Dana finished the poem with an ominous line of warning just as the Boar Hat crew are having a great hangover after enjoying a good feast that lasted until morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like the ninth chapter is done and the next update will come around any time after I get my brain working again and deal with the writer's block. It appears the Capital of the Dead arc is drawing near!**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey yo there guys! What's up? I'm back once again and the tenth chapter of "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" is here. :D Sorry for the long wait because of my time schedule and writer's block. Sorry. *sweatdrops* But I'm here and thank you for your reviews and support for the AU universe of Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or any of the characters involved in the story, except my OCs. They respectively belong to Nakaba Suzuki, the awesome author of the ongoing manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 10

After leaving Dalmary Town in the aftermath of a good feast hosted by Dr. Dana last night a three days later due to Elizabeth had recovered most of her wounds from a near-fatal encounter with Holy Knight Ruin of the Weird Fangs, the Boar Hat crew now sets course towards their destination to the Capital of the Dead to search for the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King in order to confirm whether the rumors of Elaine's older brother dead were either true or not or so they say.

This gave the Fox's Sin of Greed a great doubt in her mind ever since she was informed of the words spouted from Holy Knight Gilthunder, the boy who once looked up to the Sins in the previous encounter at the Forest of White Dreams when Meliodas had intentionally wounded himself during the fight just to get the info he needed on the current whereabouts and fates of the other remaining members of the Seven Deadly Sins and told her of that.

In her sleep, the immortal fairy dreamed of her first meeting with Ban in the Fairy King's Forest when he first came to steal the Fountain of Youth with her repelling him off every single time until they're both tired and irritated, and then in their seven days of interactions together but suddenly it switches to the attack of the clown-like fat Demon who burned down the entire forest and nearly killed them, only to for Ban became immortal himself instead of her this time after managing to transfer the Fountain's waters to him and killed the Red Demon in his rage.

But then everything went black when she fell into the black abyss and crashed upon dying in his arms when Ban tried to tell her in final moments before dying that he will make her his someday, followed a whack on the head in a cute manner.

Waking up from her comfortable bed she fell off from her nightmare with a bump on her head by a fallen ale bottle in a small room after overhearing Hawk's calls, Elaine helps herself get refreshed and dressed for the day shortly.

_Oww... My head hurt... Did I just dream Ban took the Fountain's waters and became immortal instead of me?... It felt so real..._, she wondered in thought just when Hawk started making noises to wake up Meliodas and Elizabeth in their shared room together upstairs on the second floor that made her feel jealous and wished Ban was alive and sharing a room together.

Going downstairs while leaving her Sacred Treasure, Hadhafang, the floating blonde girl sat on the chair near the bartender's table and waited patiently for her companions to get up, dressed and ready for a morning's breakfast, although this was not the case due to Meliodas' bad cooking and since Elaine is a very good cook she learned since her time at the kingdom ten years ago to compensate for all her captain's delicious-looking but disgusting dishes, it is remedied.

Noticing Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk already descending downstairs for a meal with the blond boy cooking and serving themselves breakfast for the day, Elaine simply rolled her eyes and decided to cook some real delicious food for the princess instead of her captain's disgusting food.

_The princess sure had an iron stomach..._, the immortal fairy thought in surprise of Elizabeth's indifference towards eating Meliodas' food with no problems at all apparently.

It is considered poison enough to kill a full-grown man or two alive if they can survive that is. Even she doubted her immortality to survive such lethal cooking if she ate it as Meliodas once tried to shove a horribly cooked meat pie down in her throat for a stupid cooking-and-tasting contest she got herself into prior to the mission at Edinburgh to wipe out the Vampire Clan.

Honestly, Captain is a _really_ terrible cook when it comes to cooking meals and how did he make it look so delicious looking at first glance before it turns out to be so horrible in taste is a mystery to her. Aside from that, the recipes were really good but the way he cooks them ruins all that.

After all, Meliodas' food taste like real shit. Literally.

"Um, Hawk? You don't have to tie up Lord Meliodas so tight next time. I don't think he can sleep very well with that.", Elizabeth naively said in concern of Meliodas' state when in bed together upstairs.

"There's no point unless I do it tight! Sleeping in the same bed as Elizabeth... His hands would run free! I have to make sure it's extra tight!", Hawk vehemently protested, considering this as a measure against the blond boy's perverted nature.

"Uhh... You do know that Captain could break through the ropes you tied up on him easily as much as he can punch through steel, Hawk.", the Fox's Sin of Greed commented in a deadpanned face.

Elizabeth tried to protest of this but Meliodas simply brushed it off as he thinks of it as roleplay of BDSM which the third princess doesn't understand and suggested that she should be tied too next time much to Elaine's chagrin. Of course, Hawk didn't take it well and snorted angrily at him but backed off in utter fear when Diane joined in the conversation from outside and asked if they're going to tie him up as well.

"Umm... Elaine, why did you just switch out the dishes Lord Meliodas cooked?", Elizabeth asked in confusion when the immortal fairy changed the plates on the table with the food she freshly cooked.

"There's no way in hell you would eat Captain's food Elizabeth. Trust me, his food is so disgusting that would have nearly killed me had I eaten it even if I'm immortal. It would be bad for your health...", the former Guardian Saint explained before catching an ale bottle thrown by Meliodas who recently left the table and headed to the bartender's place.

"T-that's horrible!", the third princess protested.

"Believe it or not, Elizabeth. Even I admitted Captain's cooking was really horrible. Nearly killed me too.", Diane chimed in from the windows of the Boar Hat.

"Here. That's why you cook it yourself, Elaine.", Meliodas casually said in approval.

"Why thank you Cap-Kyaaah!", Elaine was about to say her thanks but the ale bottle exploded into her face when she was about to open it and was soaked. _D-damn you Captain..._

Later then, the Boar Hat crew then set up a discussion among themselves with the Capital of the Dead as the main subject as Meliodas set down the map of Britannia on their intended destination and explained. "Our next target is the Capital of the Dead. We'll look for King there."

Blushing red in irritation of Captain's prank pulled off on her before cooling down as she wiped off the ale from her face, Elaine commented. "Why there, Captain? My brother couldn't have died at the hands of the Holy Knights so easily when Little Gil told you of his 'demise' and if he were, I would know. He was once the Fairy King for a good reason."

"I know that, Elaine. That's the only lead we have to find your brother, so... may as well check it out.", the blond boy interjected with Elizabeth watching.

Elizabeth then decided to speak up as well. "What's the Capital of the Dead like, exactly?"

Hearing her question, Meliodas folded his arms in a carefree manner. "Beats me. I didn't even know the place existed."

"The Capital of the Dead is where the souls of the dead heads to the afterlife after leaving the world of the living. It might be like heaven or hell or even purgatory depending on how you think of it.", Elaine explained.

"I-i-ff it's the Capital of the Dead, there'll be ghosts right?", Hawk wondered in fear before adding more. "It'll be dim out even in the middle of the day, and there'll be graves lined up everywhere! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

This leads to Elizabeth's little afraid of what that place in her wild imagination and Diane worrying if there might be bugs in there, leaving the immortal fairy to feel deadpanned at their reactions.

"If King really is there, would he even be alive?", Hawk said in a dramatic manner much to Elizabeth's naive fear.

"My brother is still alive, Hawk. I believe that he's doing, what the humans call it, 'playing possum' probably as a way of throwing off or discourage the Holy Knights from tracking him down if he was reported dead.", Elaine interjected.

"Ghosts, huh?", Meliodas commented as casually as always.

Then suddenly, Hawk's Mother carrying the Boar Hat had came to a brief halt with Diane too as well due to two men clad in armor wielding their respective weapons are in their way and called out to them in an authoritative manner.

"That giant pig and the woman from the Giant Clan!"

"Stop right there!"

The two men are in armor; one in light and the other in full bodied. One man has should-length curly hair, thick eyebrows and stubble on his chin and the other man has tall and pointed hair that curved at the top and had a similarly curved and pointed goatee. And both of them wielded weapons: a drill-tipped spear and a broadsword.

"We are Holy Knights of the kingdom! You must answer our questions!", the man with a curved tall pointy hair said.

"From the reports we know that Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins is from the Giant Clan. We also have witness reports of a pig carrying a house on its back. _You look very suspicious..._", the man with should-length curly hair added.

Meliodas and Elaine who switched in her human form looked through the window of the bar and noticed those two knights standing in their way, talking high and mighty of themselves.

"Oh speak of the devil, we've run into a security check already.", the blond boy casually spoke.

The immortal fairy doesn't look amused as she commented, "Holy Knights, my ass. They looked like they're all Apprentices full of bravado of themselves. I could easily take them down with a flick of my hand if I had to."

But Meliodas raised his hand to stop Elaine from doing something rash towards the men just as he exited the Boar Hat with the Fox's Sin of Greed following him just to tell the two Apprentice Holy Knights below him that Diane is the bar's attractive waitress with Elizabeth and Elaine included.

"... What an unbelievable lie... As if they would fall for it.", Elaine said in disbelief as she watched her captain casually grope Elizabeth's butt in sexual harassment in a hint of disgust.

Then just for about five seconds, the two Apprentice Holy Knights exclaimed in excitement upon taking note of Meliodas' little white lie that gave the former Guardian Saint a flip in shock that they bought it.

"THIS IS A NEW TREND!"

"Awesome! She's cute!"

"But I like the other one too!"

"Same with me, ya know! She's my type!"

Hawk felt a bit offended that he was the longest tenured employee of the Boar Hat while Diane thought to herself as an attractive waitress, Meliodas hugging close a flustered Elizabeth.

"...Seriously? They bought it?", the Fox's Sin of Greed was surprised that the little lie had worked on the two idiots of an Apprentice Holy Knight.

As Meliodas informed the two Apprentice Holy Knights that the bar won't open while traveling but will give a discount for a drink or two and would be allowed to stop by anytime if they find the Boar Hat, leading the two to allow them safe passage in the checkpoint.

When all is well thanks to their sheer stupidity, it was ruined when Diane picked and then thanked the blond boy for making her an attractive waitress like a girl squealing happy over her new doll, leading the two men to realize that the owner of the Boar Hat is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins!

"Aw man. We also have an idiot.", Hawk commented.

"That's why I said we should finish them off.", Elaine proved her point with a facepalm of her fellow Sin's lovesick stupidity while readying her hand to use her power in anticipation of the two men's attack.

Sensing a presence, an unknown animal-shaped figure had dashed towards the Boar Hat crew, and two Apprentice Holy Knights in immense speed all around in circles and different directions.

"Ugh! What is it, Pedro?!", the curly-haired Apprentice Holy Knight frantically asked while trying to hit the extremely-fast unknown attacker.

The tall pointed curved haired Apprentice Holy Knight named Pedro replied whilst also trying to attack that unknown figure too but missed as he said. "It's... it's so fast that we can't see what it is!"

As Meliodas ordered Diane to put him now which she did immediately in compliance, the two Apprentice Holy Knights started swinging their weapons in all different random directions, hoping to hit whoever dared to attack them.

"Who are you?!"

"We won't show mercy to those who oppose the kingdom's Holy Knights!"

In a blink of an eye, the curly-haired Apprentice Holy Knight was suddenly taken out by the mysterious figure and disappeared without a trace as it continued its deadly fast assault.

"Andre!", Pedro called out to his comrade named Andre who had seemingly disappeared in a flurry of smoke due to the attacker's speed. Still trying to pinpoint on the attacker still running around in fast speeds, Pedro made his first... and last look on his attack before everything went black and armor crunching!

The Boar Hat crew appeared to be surprised and horrified to what they witnessed and saw the one behind the demise of Andre and Pedro. A large dog-like creature with green fur, who is covered in scars, with his neck being the only area with white fur standing on top of the remains of the two Apprentice Holy Knights it attacked although only their weapons and armor remained but no sign of their bones or blood left.

So it's safe to assume that they're eaten clean and whole by that dog-like creature.

"... This is bad! That's a Black Hound! Once it targets you, it won't turn back and it'll hunt you down until it's finished with you or you're dead! It's an insanely vicious monster! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk explained whilst sweating uncontrollably in fear.

_Wait, I know that Black Hound!... Oslow!?_, Elaine recognized in surprise upon looking at the large creature.

Then the Boar Hat crew watches Elaine confronting the Black Hound herself and faced the large dog-like creature towering over her human body.

"E-Elaine, what are you doing?!", Elizabeth shouted in concern.

"Is she gonna fight the Black Hound by herself?!", a very freaked-out talking pig exclaimed while explaining more about the Black Hound possessing an ability to change their size depending on how threatened they feel, referring to the killing intent.

"Nice to see you again Oslow... You do remember me right?", the immortal fairy cheerfully greeted.

"_Bafo! Bafo!_", the Black Hound yipped after it transformed into a cutesy puppy-like form and licked Elaine in the face fondly that canceled out her human guise.

"Okay! Okay! Stop it! Ahahaha! Stop it Oslow! Hahaha!", the floating blonde girl struggled to hold off the affectionate licks from Oslow much to the confusion of the Boar Hat crew witnessing this.

"W-what the hell just happened? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk wondered in confusion.

"It looks like Elaine made a new pet out of a Black Hound.", Diane noted.

"I think it likes her.", Elizabeth commented.

"Elaine, I didn't know you have a pet. And what did the Black Hound do to those two Apprentices back there?", Meliodas questioned.

"Oh this is Oslow, a domesticated Black Hound from the Fairy Clan. My brother and I tamed it and Oslow is a loyal companion to us ever since. He didn't actually eat the two men. Rather, I believe that he sent them to a completely different location... without their clothing...", the Fox's Sin of Greed explained as she already knew about the Black Hound species who were believed to be extinct.

"_Bafo! Bafo!_", Oslow confirmed it with showing its portal-like jaw that shows the Boar Hat crew of the Apprentice Holy Knights who were believed to have been eaten alive are actually in a faraway town somewhere in the kingdom butt-naked of their full glory in the middle of everyone watching them which Diane and Elizabeth covered their eyes in response and Meliodas and Hawk doesn't look amused at all.

"Can I keep him, Captain? He would be a wonderful addition of the crew and I will make sure he won't eat Hawk in my sight.", the immortal fairy asked as the Black Hound panted with its tongue rolling at a panicking talking pig who looked like he's been scared the shit out of him.

"Um... Alright but he's your responsibility Elaine. Since Oslow here has been trained, you'll feed him yourself and if he dies, you'll bury him yourself. Ni-shi-shi!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath agreed in a casual manner.

_It sounded like Robb's father telling him of the responsibilities for some reason when Captain said that..._, she thought in deadpanned and sweat-dropping manner about the Five War Kings member telling her of how serious his responsibilities and duties as a Holy Knight and upholding his family's honor.

Seeing that the threat has been pacified and dealt with no problems as the Black Hound joined the group albeit with strict warning from Elaine to not eat Hawk no matter how tasty it looks from its eyes, the Boar Hat crew continued on their way unhindered to the Capital of the Dead where they arrived on an apparently entirely abandoned and desolate village where it's said to be closest to that location.

* * *

_At the abandoned village near the Capital of the Dead_

Arriving at the supposed location of the Capital of the Dead after a short but brief hindrance on the road, Hawk's Mother stopped her march as Meliodas cheerfully declared to his fellow companions, "We've arrived!"

"Ehh? So this is the Capital of the Dead?", Diane wondered out loud after overlooking the whole area.

"How exactly is this desolate village the Capital of the Dead?", Hawk skeptically asked upon looking at the seemingly abandoned houses.

The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins explained, "From what I've heard, this village is just the closest to it."

Gathering the whole crew together, Meliodas gave out his first order in business at hand. "First, let's gather information on King and the Capital of the Dead. We have to make some money for food and ale too. Let's get ready to open up shop!"

"So it really is true that Captain is waiting tables, but why in this desolate village with not a single person seen living there.", Elaine commented with Oslow barking in agreement while eyeing on Hawk hungrily. "_Bafo! Bafo!_ _(You look delicious!)..._"

"Captain is so dreamy when he's working!", Diane passionately commented.

Elaine was confused as to why would the Dragon's Sin of Wrath open up the mobile bar in such desolate village with no single human being seen around. Anyone who has common sense knows that and she thinks that Captain is crazy in his own way.

Pointing to the Sins of Greed and Envy, Meliodas started assigning his two fellow Sins to their respective working roles for the bar. "You girls are working too as well!"

"You're in charge of attracting customers, big-eye candy!", he said to Diane much to her delight with stars in her eyes.

"And I'll be counting on the Beautiful Jailbreak Chef for tasty food!", he added to Elaine in her surprise and embarrassment.

"Are you sure you didn't mean 'crap' food?", Hawk said in anticipation since he didn't even try tasting the leftovers from the breakfast the Fox's Sin of Greed had cooked while back earlier.

The Seven Deadly Sins captain quickly countered however, "No, her food is seriously delicious. It'll make you wanna shout out, 'Tasty!'"

Elaine tried to tell Captain about his decision of setting up shop in this desolate town in her opinion but her captain already concluded in his decision and set everyone to get to work with Elizabeth eagerly wanting to help him in her waitress role and Diane grabbed him like a doll again in her 'loving' embrace as thanks for giving her such a wonderful working role.

Just as Meliodas calling out to Elaine that the pantry is back at the shop, the immortal fairy who recently transformed to her human appearance once more already left without them noticing and headed out to the empty village with Oslow following behind her in intent to find if there's anyone left living there.

Traveling around the abandoned village where the Boar Hat was ready to open shop for anticipated customers, she was right about one thing. There was no single person remaining there as Elaine believed that all of the villagers were either taken by the Holy Knights who might be a little bit better than the Weird Fangs in their brutal campaign of rooting her out through destroying villages and killing innocent people.

"Is Captain serious about this? I mean, how much information could you even get from a run-down village or attract customers like this if there were people around?", the Fox's Sin of Greed commented with Oslow following her, barking "_Bafo! Bafo!_" in agreement while overhearing Diane shouting out advertisements to non-existent customers loudly.

Exploring more of the abandoned town, Elaine kept walking while the floating Black Hound following her as she said to herself in bitter tone. "This place is seriously dilapidated. At least it wasn't razed to the ground... unlike those _Unholy Knights_..."

Then, from the other side of the building, she noticed a young little peasant girl who's almost vaguely similar to her in fairy appearance and stared at her briefly before collapsing that led her to great worry.

"Hey. Hey, are you alright? You awake?", the immortal fairy asked as she tried to wake the unconscious human child up which the latter did.

"Get your hand off Ellen!", a boy yelled out with a pitch-fork he pointed at Elaine who noticed him.

"What are you doing with my sister?", he demanded in a hostile manner.

"I'm trying to wake her up when she fell unconscious. I was looking for people around town after arriving here and I already found your sister in this state.", the golden-haired woman explained.

"Shut up! Get away from my sister!", the boy yelled again, clearly he wasn't listening to reason at all.

"That's very rude young man. Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders. I'm trying to help your sister here.", the Fox's Sin of Greed reprimanded.

In a few moments of hesitation and blinded by irrational anger, the boy yelled and charged at Elaine where he stabbed her in the arm she raised to defend Ellen in case he accidentally harmed her with his pitchfork quite a bit deep before realizing what he had done.

"Brother! This person looked after me!", Ellen defended the immortal fairy after getting up from her unconsciousness.

Grabbing the pitchfork away from Ellen's brother, Elaine removed it from her bleeding wounds in the arm deeply pierced by its five pointy ends of the weapon she blocked from it and threw it away.

"Sorry! I... How can I atone for my sin?", the boy pleaded for forgiveness.

"Atone for your sin? Seriously, you were defending your sister in irrational thought, that's all.", the former Guardian Saint scoffed as she got up.

"You know I...", Ellen's brother was still guilty of harming the woman who tried to help his sister but noticed the wound on her arm is no longer bleeding. "Your wound?"

"Let me tell you something, children. A real sin is something you can never atone for no matter what you do.", Elaine said to the two children before she was suddenly impaled right in the stomach brutally by a long broad boar spear and the one behind the impalement is... her own brother.

"Seems you understand that well, dear sister.", the brunette-haired boy wearing an orange and green sweatshirt with a hood, navy blue undershirt, quarter-length pants, and buttoned shoes noted with almost no hint of remorse towards his action of attacking his own little sister while lying laid-back on top of his spear that pierced Elaine who then spits out blood from her mouth much to the siblings' horror at the sight of the woman being pierced in such a brutal fashion.

The attacker of Elaine is none other than the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King. Her older brother.

"Yo, Elaine... Hey, it's our touching sibling reunion that's long overdue. Don't you have anything to say to me?", King coolly said.

Shocked and stunned by King's sudden attack on her for no apparent reason just after they have reunited since ten years of separation and hiding, Elaine muttered in her blood-covered lips with a look of horror.

"Brother?... Why?..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like the tenth chapter of "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" is done and the next update will come around any time after I get my brain working again and deal with the writer's block. It appears things at the Capital of the Dead arc is getting a bit dark for some reason! For King attacking his own sister out of nowhere, he might probably be misinformed/misunderstood of the supposed crime Elaine committed 20 years ago and was manipulated into doing so.**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
